Fractured Souls
by RenMacKree
Summary: Scorpius wants to be a good person, but somethings stand in the way.
1. Prolouge

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect. NOTE: According to Rowling, James could have been born between 2002-2005 being at least one year older than Albus. In this Fiction, he is two years older than Albus and Scorpius, born August 26th, 2004. _

**Prologue: Father's Son**

_There is a __saying: '__to some degree, all of us are__ fractured souls__ – cut in half – and we wander through life looking for the rest of ourselves. Sometimes we're fortunate enough to meet someone who possesses, in themselves, the part of ourselves that we've been missing. But sometimes it takes another life-time for us to find them, and by that time, our souls may be different people all together.'_

Scorpius was afraid. It wasn't the fact that life was catching up and he was making his way onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time, it was the small little voice in his head telling him he would be a failure. His father told him not to worry, told him that the old days were done, especially since Grandpa Malfoy had passed away. Scorpius wasn't convinced. The blonde, too tall for his age and too quiet for his namesake, was worried about everything.

* * *

><p>Here he sat, under the Sorting Hat, waiting for an answer to where he would spend the rest of his life. <em>Gryffindor<em>.

_Gryffindor._

_Shit._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the second year – during the Quidditch team try-outs – when he met his rival. Saint James Sirius Potter, the perfect loud-mouth who always ran into trouble. He was the team's Seeker, best in the school according to some, best in the world according to James. Scorpius hated him. It wasn't his charm or good-looks that irritated him, it was just the air of confidence that the boy walked with. The small smirks he gave everyone who would pay attention to him, the way he muttered Scorpius' name like it was trash, those eyes. They weren't green – Scorpius could tell that much from the safe distance he kept – but they flashed with something bright every time the boy smiled, or frowned, or laughed, or cried (Scorpius really didn't know about the crying, but it was a pretty good speculation on his part). The worst, however, was the look he gave Scorpius, eyes filled with fireworks of emotions, super-charging every word with venom and seething hatred.<p>

It was only directed at Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Suffice to say, Scorpius' first two years at Hogwarts were nothing spectacular. He made the Quidditch team as their Keeper as a first year, won the house and Quidditch cup twice in a row, made some enemies with the other Slytherins, and was completely ignored by James other than on the field. The boy would soon be a fifth year, well on his way to leaving the school and forever leaving Scorpius alone. He said good bye to the few friends he made (meaning some teachers and this one Hufflepuff that gave him a smile every morning), and boarded the train.<p>

* * *

><p>It was mid July when the owl from James arrived for Scorpius. It was a simple reminder that he was hosting a Quidditch Team party towards the end of August and he was cordially invited. He didn't tell his parents at all, and didn't plan on going. That was, until his father found the invitation. Scorpius was all but forced into his party attire and flooed to the Potter Manor for the event. When he got there, the foyer was empty save for Albus (who <em>was <em>the Hufflepuff) and a little red-headed girl he assumed was the youngest. He stepped out and bowed lightly, smiling his best.

"Is the party still going on?" Albus nodded furiously and grinned back.

"James'll be happy _someone _came." He quickly led Scorpius down into the basement where lights had been strung carefully down the banister, alternating between gold and maroon. The room was brightly lit by floating lanterns, the Gryffindor Lion evident on each one. Sitting alone in the middle of a large banquet table was James Potter, his eyes focused on a small piece of cake in front of him. Scorpius knew something was wrong. This wasn't a Quidditch Party, this was James' Birthday Party. Suddenly, he was grateful his father had made him bring a gift.

"Hey James! One of your friends came!" Albus pranced around to the table and patted his brother on the back. James stood up quickly, the table shaking slightly from his excitement.

"Scorpius." James said, his eyes flashing the fireworks once again and Scorpius felt the deep hatred returning. Then something strange happened. James smiled in his direction and walked over to hug him quickly.

"Glad you could make it. Would you like some cake?" Handing over the present, he nodded slightly and bowed again.

"Happy Birthday, James." The brunette paused, his eyes dulling and mouth slowly turning to a frown.

"Thanks. But one year older is nothing to celebrate." Confused, the blonde just nodded and asked to use the restroom. After being directed, James went off to fix a plate for him and Scorpius ascended the stairs.

"I don't understand it, Harry. James has a lot of friends." Scorpius paused, not wanting to get in between two people and their private conversation... ok, he wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Ginny, it's because you-know-who was invited."

"Oh come on Harry, he's an 11 year-old kid, he deserves his name to be used."

"Alright. If James wouldn't have invited Scorpius tot he party, more of his friends would have shown up."

"Honestly, Harry..."

"No mum, it's true. I heard James talking about it in the compartment on the way back from school. He said he was going to invite the whole Quidditch team, including Scorpius. Well, the rest said they wouldn't come if he did..."

"Albus. Please, mummy and daddy are talking. But seriously. How can children be so petty? Scorpius didn't do anything wrong. He's just a little boy."

"Some parents are stuck in the past, Ginny. They can't get over what a father does so they blame the child."

"Harry James, that is not why people hate the boy. How could they? He was so polite and sweet..."

"But Draco wasn't." Scorpius had heard enough. He hated himself for coming, hated James for inviting him, hated... hated his father for having him. He hated this. He wanted to cry, wanted to sit down and cry his little heart out like he had never done before. He was the reason James was so miserable today. He was the reason the boy couldn't have the party he wanted, nay, deserved. He pulled himself together and walked down to the basement once more. James was sitting, staring down at the cake once more, but this time a smile was on his face. Of all the places he could have put Scorpius' plate, he had set it right next to him.

He hated himself.

* * *

><p>Third year went by in a blur. James went back to ignoring Scorpius, Scorpius went back to hating the Saint Potter. James was a Prefect, Scorpius was the Keeper. Scorpius tried to forget everything that had happened to him that summer; the conversation between Harry and his wife, James' sad look at his lonely table that <em>Scorpius<em> had caused, the pure look of hatred James gave him when he opened the present which Scorpius had picked out himself, per his father's suggestions (A small golden ring with a lion engraved on it). Scorpius had not seen him wear it once, which only told him James resented it being his only birthday present. Another house cup, another Quidditch victory, another train ride home. Maybe this summer James would wise up and not invite him to any parties.

* * *

><p>This time, the owl came in early June. Scorpius was sure the boy must be mental if he wanted another birthday party like last time, but instead the invitation was for him to come enjoy tea in the gardens. He figured tea wasn't the sort of occasion you really cared about, so he figured there was no harm in going. He picked out the present once more (making sure to have one for all of the family), and flooed into the manor right on time. He was greeted by Albus again, who gave him a small hug before he could walk out of the fireplace.<p>

"Hey Scorpius, nice to see you again." Scorpius smiled, bowed, and handed Albus the small statue of a badger he had picked out for him. Albus' eyes lit up in excitement as the statue came to life and began pawing at his finger tips. Scorpius was led to the foyer, where Lily was playing. He passed off the small doll who had bright red hair to the girl. She blushed and ran off with it. The kitchen followed where Ginny sat at the counter while Harry was in the back cooking something.

"Mum, Dad, Scorpius is here." Harry and Ginny whirled around, both eager and hesitant to see the blonde.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Scorpius bowed and handed her a wooded rose that bloomed and smelled like a real one, without the short life span. "Hello Mr. Potter." He bowed again and gave him a small broom with parchment that whizzed around reminding you of notes. Harry and Ginny both grinned at their gifts and proceeded to thank the blonde.

"I'm sorry we don't have a gift to share with you." Harry hesitated, not knowing if it was necessary or not.

"You are the host, you deserve the gift of thanks for allowing me into your home."

"Scorpius, you are always welcome in our home. Any friend of James, is a friend of ours." Scorpius cringed at Ginny's words. If only she knew her son only invited him to be _polite._

Albus led the blonde into the garden, where James was laying in the grass, half asleep in the shade of an oak tree.

"You should wake him up, the last time I did he tried to strangle me..." Albus trailed off and backed away slowly, closing the patio door behind him. Scorpius sighed and trudged up the slight incline towards James. Not even half way to the brunette, James sat up and smiled a little in Scorpius' direction.

"Thought I heard you coming. Let's have some tea." He stretched and stood up, brushing the grass from his pants. They made their way to the little table and sat down to hot cups of earl grey.

"Here." Scorpius handed him the small package and sat back in his chair. James gave him a skeptical look and frowned.

"It's not my birthday." Scorpius motioned for him to open it while he gingerly sipped from his cup. Sighing, James complied and opened the small box to reveal a little snitch. The ball whizzed a little bit and then settled itself on James' shirt motionless. James looked up at Scorpius, fireworks building behind his eyes once again. _Anger._

"You can take it off, it just looks cool the first time you put it on." Scorpius explained, placing his tea down slowly. "As for the gift, it is customary for the guest to bring a gift to the host for allowing them entrance into their dwelling." James looked at the blonde and laughed. He laughed for a long time and Scorpius knew he was mocking him. _These are just pity invitations. _

_He just wants to mock me._

* * *

><p>James didn't have a birthday party that year, Albus confirmed it on the train ride to Hogwarts for their forth year of school. Scorpius didn't really care about that, but it did hurt him a little when he didn't receive another owl that summer. Lily was sitting with them that year, as it was her first time on the train. She would occasionally look over at Scorpius and giggle softly, still clutching the doll he gave her.<p>

* * *

><p>Forth year was the same as all the others. James completely ignored him, save the field, and refused to even look in his direction. Scorpius also noticed that the boy still didn't wear the things he had given him as gifts, even though that wasn't so surprising. He won both the House and Quidditch (again), and got on the train with a heavy heart and an empty soul once more. If this kept up, he would probably end up alone for the rest of his life.<p>

* * *

><p>The letter this summer came later than usual, and barely gave Scorpius enough time to pick out a gift for James. This year, he was sure of it, James would give him the same look of happiness he gave everyone else. Scorpius flooed in again, but was greeted by James this time instead.<p>

"Hey Scorpius. Albus is off with his girlfriend today, so he couldn't be the butler." He chuckled a little and motioned to the basement, allowing Scorpius to go down first. He wasn't the only one there! Several people, including some of the Quidditch team, showed up. Most of them scoffed when Scorpius walked down, but a few like Rose Weasley smiled at him and offered to sit next to him at the table. Rose was one of the beaters on the team, going to be a fourth year like Scorpius. It was her first year on the team, plus she was James' cousin.

After cake came presents. Slowly James opened the packages of sweets and broom-care items, giving each person a smile and a small twinkle from his bright eyes, until he opened Scorpius'. The blonde had tried really hard, he really wanted to make James see him as a friend, and not a pity invite. The brunette opened the silver package to reveal a golden banded watch, the face a lion with a ruby eye and small broomsticks for hour and minute hands. On the back of the watch was an inscription of James' full name and graduation year. Scorpius held his breath as James looked up from the watch. The blonde nearly cried as the brunette's eyes filled with more fireworks than he had ever seen in his life.

"Thanks Scorpius," _for wasting my time._ His heart sank, his tongue went numb, and he felt like curling up in a ball. Why did James hate him so much... Why was he acting so nice in front of everyone, but stabbing him in the heart every time he looked in his direction? Rose lowered her hand and squeezed tightly, smiling at Scorpius.

"Are you ok?" she whispered, the room erupting in loud cheering after Jame had suggested Quidditch. Scorpius shook his head and swallowed the huge lump that had been forming in his throat.

"I think I'm sick. I have to go now, tell James..." He paused, looking at the brunette's smiling face and sparkling eyes. "Happy birthday." With that, he stood and walked to the fireplace, bowing and excusing himself from Harry and Ginny. He stepped into the fireplace and as the powder engulfed him in bright flames, he began to realize this would be James' final year at Hogwarts. Scorpius began to believe it was his last year for redemption.


	2. Chapter 1: September

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect. NOTE: According to Rowling, James could have been born between 2002-2005 being at least one year older than Albus. In this Fiction, he is two years older than Albus and Scorpius, born August 26th, 2004. _

**Chapter One: September**

_'__We may not realize it on a conscious level, but definitely on a subconscious level. We see in someone else... something of ourselves.'_

The train ride was never something Scorpius looked forward to. The long and seemingly endless countryside, hot and sticky compartments, loud and rambunctious first years who were far too excited for their own good, not to mention the lack of good food. Scorpius sighed and stowed his bag in the compartment with Lily and Albus, Rose hopping in to join them as well.

"It's great we're all Prefects, isn't it?" Rose said cheerfully, trying to break the strong silence Scorpius had kept since King's Cross. Albus nodded enthusiastically, trying to help her out.

"I know what you two are doing, and it's not working." Rose sighed deeply and grabbed Scorpius in a big hug.

"But Scorp, you're my friend... I want to know what's wrong with you..." He let her hold him, more for her sake than his, and gave her a squeeze back.

"You're my friend too, Rose. I just... I don't think this is something I can bounce back so easily from. It's been brewing for a while."

"It's James again, isn't it?" Albus muttered low enough that only Rose and Scorpius could hear. The blonde sighed and nodded weakly, sitting down on the bench and closing his eyes tightly.

"Lily, go buy something from the sweets cart. My treat." Rose handed over four gallons to the wide-eyed girl, smiling as she dashed out of the compartment in case her cousin changed her mind.

"Ok, Scorp. Dish. Why are you so hooked up about James being a prat?" Scorpius sighed again and looked around, making sure the compartment door was completely shut.

"When I was a second year I –"

"Is this about the birthday party?" Albus interrupted, giving him a small frown. "James invited you because he thought you needed to meet some more friends. He thought you were lonely..."

"I don't need a pity invite!" Scorpius snapped, his eyes welling up with tears. He quickly blinked them back, making sure no one saw his moment of weakness.

"I thought he invited me because... well, because he wanted to be my friend. But at school, he just ignored me like a wet dog with fleas... I don't blame him, after how I ruined his birthday –"

"Oh Scorp, you didn't ruin it. James chose to invite you, his friends are just dicks." Rose smiled softly, but the blonde shook her off.

"I still ruined a day that should have been special for him. All because of my stupid family tr–"

"Hey guys. Prefects duties are starting in about 10 minutes, so could you please meet in the compartment?" James opened the door and smiled at the three, his eyes shifting over Scorpius while he talked, making sure to not make eye contact. The brunette left the compartment and made his way down the corridor.

"Scorpius... I..."

"It's fine, Rose. Let's just do our jobs."

* * *

><p>The feast seemed shorter than usual, but Scorpius really didn't care too much. It just meant he could crawl into bed sooner, sleep off this horrible feeling growing inside of him. He led the Gryffindor first years to the common room, showing them how to use the passwords, get past the changing stairs and over-all avoid Peeves the poltergeist. He was just about to crawl into bed when James walked up to him directly.<p>

"We have round duty tonight. I'm going to show you the ropes and make sure you don't have any questions when Rose and you are solo." Scorpius gritted his teeth and stood still.

"Can't Magdalene show me around? Rose is your cousin after all." James closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh.

"No. it's not her night, it's mine. And your rounds assignment is with me tonight. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the Head Boy." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the common room, closing the painting behind him with a loud bang. Scorpius felt his heart drop into his empty stomach, where it was more than happy to be consumed until it was nothing but a pile of acid. He hated the way James made him feel. He hated the way he felt about James. He hated himself more than anything, but he couldn't do anything about it. _I have one more year to prove I can be more than a pity invite._ He thought to himself, climbing out of the common room and shutting the portrait behind him.

* * *

><p>"God you look horrible, Scorp, what happened?" Rose asked, the morning owls having just arrived and the <em>Daily Profit<em> lay open in front of the duo.

"Rounds. A late night..." he looked around cautiously, "with James." Rose's fork clattered to the table as she leaned in closer to him.

"James did rounds with you last night?" She opened up her manual and pointed to yesterday's date. "Gregory and Albus were scheduled to do rounds as well... I wonder why James didn't take Albus..."

"That's easy, Greg is a Hufflepuff." Albus sat down next to Rose and grabbed the bacon from her plate. "Rosey, you're reading into this too much. James was just doing what he's been assigned to do. Scorpius just happens to be in the middle of something else with him." Rose gave him a look and shook her head.

"You weren't at the last birthday party. I saw it in James' eyes. He feels very different about Scorpius, I don't know if it's good or bad."

"If what's good or bad?" James asked, walking over and plopping next to Scorpius. The blonde stiffened as the older boy grabbed the _Profit_ and an apple from Scorpius' grasp. James shot him the look of fireworks and turned to read the headlines. The blonde stood up, shooting a look of worry between his friends.

"I'll be late for classes. See you both in Herbology." He rushed out of the room, heart pounding faster than he had ever felt before. He could breath, couldn't think... he needed air, needed space, needed _James_. NO! Needed to fly. He ran to the Quidditch fields, praying there wasn't a flying lesson going on right this minute. There was a god somewhere, the field was as empty as the first day of summer. He summoned his broom and jumped on it, flying through the clouds and crisp morning air. _One time. ONE TIME. I only want him to look at me the same way he looks at everyone else, just one time..._

His tears were wiped away by the wind.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple weeks, Rose continued to give Scorpius little hugs and encouraging hand squeezed every time James was about. Scorpius didn't mind them, he didn't actually notice them to be completely honest. He was far too preoccupied with the growing emptiness in his chest that wouldn't go away no matter what. Flying for the Quidditch team became a chore rather than an escape, Potions and Herbology (his favorites) were now boring and dragged on for longer than he wanted. His heart ached, throbbing in pain and longing, yet he didn't know why he felt this way. For the longest time, he had been a happy child, but then... Hogwarts. He knew his sudden lethargic attitude was from James, that stupid slimy git... Stupid boy who didn't look at Scorpius without seething hatred, didn't see Scorpius as more than a <em>pity <em> invite, didn't care that Scorpius was in so much pain every time the brunette walked down the same hallway. Scorpius couldn't stand this. It was far too much for one person to handle and Scorpius was falling apart from it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Scorp... I think you should go to the Hospital Wing... You look terrible..." Rose grabbed his hand from across the table and squeezed tightly. Scorpius knew she was right. He had huge bags under his eyes, his face was paler than usual, hair was a mess and he trembled from the lack of food and sleep.<p>

"Rose, I don't think they can help me... I don't think anything can help me..." He looked over to the other side of the table where James and the rest of the Quidditch team sat, making jokes and slapping each other on the back. One of the chasers, Brandon or something like that, looked up and saw Scorpius. Brandon nudged James and motioned to the blonde.

"James, looks like our Keeper's daddy _did_ marry a Boggart!" The team roared with laughter, pounding the table and slapping each other on the back. Scorpius saw the look James shot him, hatred and pity all in one. He turned to look at his plate, tears began to spill from his tired eyes and there was no way he could stop them. Rose stood up, walked over and slapped Brandon across the face.

"You're a 7th year for Merlin's sake! Why do you have to tease someone who was never _anything_ but nice to you." She turned to James and slapped him too, anger and hurt flashed across her cousin's face. "You are a pig, James. Scorpius shouldn't care about what you think, he's _better_ than all of you." She stormed off again, grabbing the tearful Scorpius, and dragging him out of the Great Hall. She led him through the castle, the blonde sobbing uncontrollably as they walked. Finally, they ended up in a small room with a cheery fire and soft chairs.

"Sit." She pointed to the chair nearest the fire, her eyes calm and unchanging. He slowly walked over to the chair, his eyes sunken and red from the tears. As soon as he took a seat, she pulled another chair up so she could hold his hand.

"Scorp. I'm worried about you. Albus has been noticing too... You don't eat, you look like you haven't slept in a year, and you keep avoiding anything about James."

"I'm not avoiding anything!" He snapped, tucking his legs under himself and looking away from Rose's knowing eyes.

"Sweetie... You know we care for you... we, we want to help. Can you please tell me what is going on?" She leaned forward and tilted his head back towards her. "I want to help you." Scorpius took a deep breath and nodded.

"Every breath I take is acid pouring down my throat. The air is filled with poisons and I can barely keep myself alive each day. Every step feels like my soul is being ripped from my body, it takes all my will power to not scream in agony. When I sleep, I dream of his eyes. That fire of hatred burning me to my very core, causing me so much pain I can barely stand it. I weep, every night I cry out for the nightmares to end, for my suffering to be complete. My heart clenches every time I see him, hear him, feel his presence in the same _room._ I can feel my heart fall, feel it in my stomach, feel it being burned by his _glance._ He can just _look_ at me and I feel like I'm dying.

"Rose, why do I _HATE_ him so much? Why does him make me feel the way I do about myself? I _HATE_ myself, so much... I want him to leave me alone, but I want him to come closer...I want him to see me as a friend, yet I hate myself for thinking that. He makes my head spin and the rest of my body feel so still... Like I'm falling from a tower, but I don't care. I... I want to cry, I want him to hold me, but not with those eyes... I want him to see me with the same sparkle he sees every one else with, but I don't want to be like every one... I want him to see me as... as Scorpius, not a Malfoy... not my father's son... I want him to stop this pain in my heart, but I don't know what would be left of me if he did..."

Rose sat for a long time, her eyes never leaving Scorpius' face. Finally she smiled a little, but her eyes looked sad and distant like she was about to tell a grave secret.

"Scorpius. You don't hate James..." She took a breath, one tear falling. "You love him."


	3. Chapter 2: October

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect. NOTE: According to Rowling, James could have been born between 2002-2005 being at least one year older than Albus. In this Fiction, he is two years older than Albus and Scorpius, born August 26th, 2004._

_**Extra note: this chapter contains a graphic rape scene. It will be clearly marked and is able to be skipped while still maintaining plot. Note, it will be mentioned in later chapters, just not as graphic.**_

**Chapter Two: October**

_'S__ometimes you meet someone and you just immediately feel comfortable with them. You feel like you've known them all your life.'_

It had been a couple days since Rose told Scorpius exactly why he felt the way he did, yet nothing had changed. Scorpius still felt his heavy heart, the pain with every breath, the weight of every step, and James still gave him the look of sheer hatred. He didn't believe this was love at all, it was pure loathing and nothing more. All he wanted was to get through this year and never have to worry about James Potter ever again.

* * *

><p>One good thing about October was Quidditch. Scorpius knew it would probably be a horrible experience, what with James being the captain and Scorpius being "in love" with him, but he loved the sport. Rose and Lily were on the team, so it wasn't all bad. Gryffindor had booked the field for the first week of the month, from dinner till dusk. Scorpius was thankful he didn't have any Prefect duties until the end of the month, he didn't think practice on top of his lack of sleep <em>and<em> duties would be very good. Especially since Rose told him to "take it easy."

He walked to the pitch a little early, trying to get his head clear enough so he could focus on James as just a teammate. They had to win again this year, he needed to prove he was a worthy friend and maybe if he did, the pain would subside.

"Hey Scorp." He turned to see Lily walking up to join him on the field, her red hair catching sunlight. He smiled in her direction, stretching a little before walking closer to talk a little.

"Hey Lil. How have you been? It seems like forever since we've talked."

"It's because it has. You've been very... off these few months. Is it something to do with Rose?" Scorpius blinked a couple time, confused. Lily sighed and gave him a wary smile.

"James said you and Rose have been going off alone to the Room of Requirement. He didn't seem very happy about it..."

"Lil, we're just friends. She's not into me and I'm not into her. I'm actually ga–" He stopped. Did he just tell Lily Potter that he was gay? Was he gay? He didn't feel like correcting himself, nor did he feel it was a lie. _I like guys, don't I..._ He paused, hoping she didn't hear him, hoping she didn't realize what he just said. But Lily smiled knowingly and nodded.

"I figured you were. I kept dropping hints _all_ last year that I liked you, but it looks like you didn't notice for a good reason." She winked in his direction and mounted her broom. Saluting, she flew into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius. Scorpius. Scorpius. Hey Scorp, look. James is taking off his clothing." The blonde sat up from the breakfast table, face flushing and eyes shifting around the Great Hall.<p>

"I was kidding. I just needed to ask you about Quidditch practice." The blonde glared at Rose, picking up his fork and stabbing the eggs on his tray.

"Rosey, it's not nice to wake people up from naps. Even if it is rude to sleep on the table at breakfast." James sat down near Scorpius, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice and stealing the muffin from Scorpius' plate.

"So. Our first match is set for October 30th against Slytherin. We need to be 150% ready to kick their asses back to mommy and daddy. I'm counting on all of you to be at practice tomorrow night, and then on every day next week. I don't really doubt your abilities, but I don't accept failure. We all know what happened last time someone messed up a game..."

Scorpius shivered as the words fell around him, The memory of what happened last year still fresh. The three chasers were very big on winning, and the beater that Lily replaced, Hendrick, was a little bit of a klutz. One game he knocked a bludger into Daerik's broom and smashed the handle to pieces. The broom was ruined and he couldn't fly, so they were disqualified. The three boys did something in the locker room after James and Scorpius had left that made Hendrick quit the next day. The idea of having to answer to Brandon, Kalvin, and Daerik did not seem fun and Scorpius didn't want to find out what happened to Hendrick first hand.

"So, let's win. Alright?" James stood up, finishing his juice and leaving half the muffin on Scorpius' plate. Rose rolled her eyes and patter Scorpius on the cheek.

"Don't worry. You've never let a quaffle in, James is just feeling the pressure of those three asses. Come on, let's get to class before we've got detention."

* * *

><p>They were in practice every night, from just after dinner till just before curfew, working hard and practicing plays. Scorpius was dead tired by the end of the week, he could barely keep his eyes open and yet he couldn't sleep at all. Nightmares still plagued his mind, preventing him from getting a good nights rest and leaving him even more exhausted in the morning. Rose was convinced he should just get a sleeping draft from Madam Daihl, but he didn't want to explain to the healer why he was having trouble sleeping. He knew if he practiced hard and long, he would get so tired he couldn't think about the nightmares.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally the first Quidditch match of the season was upon them. The Slytherins had been seen practicing almost as much as the Gryffindors, and – according to sources – was going to be the most exciting game in Hogwarts history. Rose kept pestering Scorpius about taking a Vitamix potion, but he refused.<p>

"Rose, those things make my heart beat far too fast. I always feel like I'm about to die when I drink it." She sighed, but agreed that probably wasn't the best idea for a sports game. She slipped it in the pocket of his robes, just in case he wanted it later.

The team met outside of the changing rooms, James gave one last pep-talk before the whistle was blown, and the game began. Scorpius could see most of the action from his Keeper post, especially the Seeker battle going on above the rest of the crowd. James and the Slytherin Seeker were flying through the clouds like brightly colored birds, dancing with each other to prove who was batter. Scorpius realized he wasn't paying attention to the rest of the game and quickly drew his attention back to the field. He could see that most of the action was at the Slytherin end of the pitch, so he felt he didn't really have to worry too much about it.

Slowly, but surely the players began to move in his direction. He readied himself for the small attack on his hoops, but he really didn't have to worry about it. Soon enough they were all at the other end once more, leaving Scorpius alone. His eyes wandered up to James again, the brunette's broom barely visible in the cloud line. Secretly he wondered what it was like to fly that high, to not worry about anything but a little yellow ball. As he thought and watched his eyes drooped and his mind was comfortably numb. He didn't notice the lone chaser coming his direction, didn't see the quaffle being thrown towards one of the hoops, didn't see the ball go through. All he saw was James catching the Snitch. He let out a soft cheer, moving his sight back to the field. Brandon, Kalvin, and Daerik did not look happy, and Scorpius felt fear grip him tighter than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>(Graphic rape follows)<strong>

The team walked into their respected changing rooms after a pep-talk from James. Scorpius could feel his heart pounding, cold sweat dripping down his spine as he watched James finish and get ready to leave.

"Come on, Scorpius." James said, opening the door for the blonde. Relief rushed through him as he walked quickly to the door, only to be pulled to the ground by his hair. James took a step forward and frowned at the Chasers.

"Daerik. What was that for?" The Chaser put his foot lightly on Scorpius' throat, pressing down harder as James took another step forward.

"He let the quaffle in." The boy stated calmly, pressing harder until Scorpius made a chocking sound.

"Stop it! We won, you don't have to do this." James' eyes were bright with anger, his fists were clenched so tightly the knuckles were white.

"I know you don't like this form of punishment, Saint Potter, but some people learn this way. If he misses the quaffle again, he'll know what happens."

"As I recall, it was your fault the ball ended up in Slytherin hands." Daerik flared his nostrils and grabbed Scorpius by the hair, slamming his face into the stone.

"Do YOU want to be next, Potter? I'm sure Malfoy here wouldn't mind sharing the punishment." James looked at Scorpius, the same look he had always given the blonde. _Pure, unfiltered hatred._

"Go." Scorpius coughed, blood from his nose running into his open mouth. "I don't need your pity James. Get out of here." He felt tears reach the edge of his eyes, but he refused to give into the weakness. Brandon walked forward and grabbed James by the forearm, leading him out of the door and locking it behind him.

"So. Mr. Tough Malfoy thinks he can handle whatever we dish out. What do you think, Kalvin? What does this little pup need to make him behave next time?" Kalvin thought for a moment, grabbing Scorpius roughly by several places, including his ass.

"I think he needs a good fuck. It's been a while since we've had sex..." Brandon looked over hopefully and Daerik nodded in agreement. Kalvin walked over and took the tie off of Scorpius, stripping off his shirt and throwing it ruined to the side. Daerik took care of his pants and unders, leaving Scorpius naked and shivering on the stone floor.

"Who wants to go first, boy? Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Brandon asked, unzipping his pants and removing his already hard member.

"Shut up, pig. You just want him to suck you off." Daerik grabbed the tie and made a little noose out of it, threading it around Scorpius' neck and tightening it around the bruised throat.

"So? It feels good when they choke on my cock." He pulled the blonde to his knees by his hair, pulling so hard Scorpius wanted to scream. Kalvin stood up and pushed Brandon away slowly.

"First he needs to be broken. He might bite your cock off." Daerik and Brandon nodded, stepping away so their friend could do his work. "Ok, Scorpius. Here is what's called a spider gag. It will leave your mouth open so we can shove our cocks into your mouth without you biting them off." He then tied Scorpius' hands with the end of the tie. "And if you struggle with your hands, you'll just tighten the knot around your throat. So be a good little pup." He smiled and stepped back. "Ok boys. Forgive me for not joining in, the girlfriend can get pretty jealous." He sat on the bench, leaning against the lockers and slowly stroked his crotch. Scorpius closed his eyes, wishing this would just be over with.

Brandon began edging closer, his dick in one hand and Scorpius' hair in the other. Scorpius tried to move away from the Chaser, but his tie tightened around his neck. Choking, he turned back to catch his breath only to have a cock shoved in his mouth. Sweat filled his face, sliding down his cheek and into his mouth. He tried to block out the taste, tried to relax, but the cock pushed deeper into his throat, choking him.

_I don't need to breathe... I haven't been breathing for five years..._

The Chaser continued to thrust into the blonde's mouth, his moans of pleasure louder that Scorpius' cry of pain. He felt the boy deep inside, wishing he could just bite down and end this misery. Soon enough, Brandon came. The hot seed filled Scorpius' mouth and he choked, wanting to spit it all out and wash with soap for weeks. He didn't want this to be his first time. He didn't want it to be at the hands of Daerik and Brandon. He wanted... he wanted...

_James_.

Scorpius let out a cry, all the pain and suffering he had been holding back suddenly burst forward, filling his heart with so much emotion. He couldn't breath from the sheer feeling of _love._ Scorpius knew how he felt, understood exactly what he wanted, and why that look killed him inside more than anything else.

_No one makes me feel this way, so lost, so broken, so... complete._

_No one except James._

_It was always James. _

_I want James._

_James._

_James._

"**JAMES!"**

Daerik chuckled, pulling the tie up so the blonde choked back his cry. He leaned over, tongue caressing his earlobe and words sharper than any blade.

"He doesn't want you Blondie. Your virgin ass is mine." And with the first thrust, Scorpius' heart broke into a thousand pieces.

**(end scene)**

* * *

><p>He didn't remember how he got into the Hospital Wing bed. He remembered every bruise, every scratch, every thrust... He shut his eyes, calming his nerves and listening to the gentle sounds.<p>

"James! How could you let them _DO_ this to him!" Scorpius could tell that Rose was the one yelling, but why was James here?

"Shut up Rose! I didn't know what they were going to do."

"So that makes it _RIGHT_?" Their voices were getting louder, which meant they were coming into the Wing. He kept his eyes shut, and pretended to be sleeping.

"No. I tried to help him, he told me to go. He told me to leave him Rose."

"Why didn't you stay anyways?"

"Because he _told_ me to go. He said, and I quote, "I don't need your pity James, get out of here."

"Well congratulations, you finally chose to listen to someone. Too bad it was the _wrong time_." Rose let her voice down as she grabbed Scorpius' hand and squeezed it gently. "Be so damn proud of yourself James Sirius. His life is ruined."

"Oh, so now it's my fault they beat him up." Rose launched up, slapping her cousin harder.

"He. Was. Raped. R-A-P-E-D. They took... they stole... he's never going to be able to sleep."

"It didn't look like he could before. It's not my fault."

"YOU ASS! You are such a low-life, conceded, piece of trash that... No. You know what? You don't deserve my anger. You deserve his." She stormed out of the Wing, pushing the brunette to the floor and slamming the door. James stood up and brushed himself off. He walked over to the bed where Scorpius lay, supposedly asleep.

"I'll make it right. I'm sorry." He gave the blonde's hand a small touch and walked out the door, leaving Scorpius alone, nothing more than a hollow shell.


	4. Chapter 3: November

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect. NOTE: According to Rowling, James could have been born between 2002-2005 being at least one year older than Albus. In this Fiction, he is two years older than Albus and Scorpius, born August 26th, 2004. _

_**Author note: Sorry it took forever, school has been a little bit of a pain right now. :/ I promise the next chapter will come soon! 3 Also, thanks to my BETA Pj. Couldn't have it up without him!**_

**Chapter Three: November**

_ 'The reason is that they're a part of you, and you're a part of them. You're soul mates'_

Scorpius spent a week in the hospital, playing chess and doing homework with Rose and Albus, while the student body was alerted that Gryffindor was disqualified from the Quidditch cup due to "lack of team members." On a separate note, Daerik, Brandon, and Kalvin were all expelled for a mysterious reason. Rose and Albus tried to keep him in the loop about everything that was happening at the school, but Scorpius didn't really care. While he wasn't being pestered by the 'wonder friends,' Scorpius spent his time in the Astronomy tower. He didn't actually know why he felt drawn to the tall tower, something in his mind just clicked whenever he was standing near the edge. He wondered what it would be like to jump off the edge of the tower and not worry about what happened at the end.

_Like I'm falling from a tower, but I don't care._

_James._

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and leaning farther over the edge. He hadn't thought about James since that day, he hadn't really thought about anything since... _Raped. Say the word, Scorpius. Don't be afraid of a word, words can't hurt you anymore, only he –_

"Get away from that ledge, Scorpius." A voice broke his thoughts, causing him to slip. He closed his eyes in fear, waiting for this feeling to stop. He knew he was going to fall, warmth filled his body and a numb sensation overcame him. This feeling of peace was what he was waiting for, what he _craved_ more than anything. He slowly opened his eyes only to find he wasn't falling, he was safely held in the arms of someone. This warmth was perfect, Scorpius felt like he could fall asleep in these arms for all eternity. He nestled into the peace, his face brushing against soft skin. The warmth was slowly fading, the strong arms were leaving him, dark clouds of doubt began filling his perfect peace. He reached out, fingers searching the warmth that was there a moment ago.

"Stupid. Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Scorpius opened his eyes to see James standing before him, his eyes molten balls of hatred. Scorpius felt the cold, penetrating stare rip through him and he began to wonder if jumping off the tower right now would stop it from destroying him.

"I... I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just –"

"You just what? Think you're better than everyone else? Think that you can solve this on your own? You're a fool, Malfoy." Scorpius' lungs stopped working, he couldn't think, couldn't breath.

_Malfoy._

"Rose sent me to find you because she was worried you would do something drastic. It's a good thing I was here or you would have fallen to your de–"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, POTTER!" Scorpius screamed, his eyes flashing with their own form of hatred. "I don't need your help, I sure as HELL don't need your friendship, and I. Don't. Need. You. Stay the HELL away from me." He stormed off, pausing a few seconds later when his mind began to clear. _What have I done... _He whirled around, hoping he could make it better.

"James, I–" The brunette stood in silence for a long time, his face remaining emotionless. Finally, he looked up into Scorpius' eyes and the blonde felt his heart sink so low he swore James could see it. In his eyes was the same sparkle he gave everyone else.

"Fine, Scorpius. See you around." With that, James left the tower, leaving Scorpius alone once again. This time, the blonde was sure it would be for good.

* * *

><p>If he closed his eyes tightly, he could still smell the way James did that day on the tower. He could feel the warmth surge through his body, the peace fill his mind until he could drift off into a somewhat restful sleep. But in the morning, his eyes would still be surrounded by dark circles, he would look worse than he had the day before, he would remember what reality was like. Rose and Albus knew something was wrong with their friend, but they didn't know exactly what.<p>

A few times Scorpius looked towards James, hoping to see the brunette looking his way, but it never happened. He longed to go back to that tower, wished to take back everything he said, _anything_ to make the brunette look at him again. The brunette didn't seem to feel the same way, his life went on without hesitation, without worry, _without Scorpius._

* * *

><p>The days Scorpius hated the most were his days for rounds. Rose had been assigned to his night, now that James was 'busy' and had to take other shifts. The two wandered around the halls, checking to makes sure no one was out of bed unless serving detention or another reason sanctioned by the school. Rose chattered on, trying to fill the silence since Scorpius wasn't going to, until they heard something.<p>

"I do love you." Rose quickly ducked into an alcove, motioning to Scorpius to follow suit.

_"Rose, why are we hiding? We're Prefects!"_

_ "So __now__ you talk..."_

_ "Shut up... wait, answer my question."_

_ "GOSSIP!"_

_ "Oh for Merlin–"_

_ "shhhhhhh!" _The two listened carefully, breathing very quietly hoping to hear every detail. Silence filled the halls and the pair looked at each other. Rose swore quietly and was about to step out, when a second voice filled the air.

"I don't really care what you do. You live your life and I live mine."

"Seriously? You're going to try that crap on me? We've known each other for seven years. I know when you are trying to avoid something."

"Magdalene, this isn't what I came here for. I don't need a lecture from you as well."

"Maybe you should. You have been a piece of crap for a long time, but this is the worst. You know what happened and I want to know too."

"Privacy. Maggie, some of us can keep secrets." Scorpius rolled his eyes, nudging Rose in the ribs and jerking his head in a _leave now_ motion. She sighed and agreed, moving slowly away from the gossip.

"James Sirius, you can't keep a secret if it killed you." She gripped Scorpius' arm, forcing him to stop and dragged him back to their hiding spot.

"I can. Some secrets aren't worth keeping."

"I love you still." They heard a sigh, shuffle of feet, and a light smacking sound echoed through the hall.

"I know, Maggie. I still have feelings for you as well. Since we both can't seem to get over each other..." Rose quickly shoved Scorpius out of the alcove, trying to help them escape down the hall faster, but a tapestry fell onto a set of armor. The two crashed to the floor, tangled in a mess of armor and fabric.

"Hey! No students out of bed!" Magdalene grabbed the tapestry and flung it off the two embarrassed Prefects, her eyebrows shooting up. "Oh, you two are on duty aren't you?" Rose nodded, trying to scramble up before...

"Rose, Scorpius..." James walked up behind Magdalene, his eyes scanning over the heap on the floor. The blonde looked up into James' eyes, his breath catching in his throat. Fireworks poured through his body, soft warmth radiating from his chest. He never wanted to leave this spot as long as he lived. Slowly, the brunette's flames faded and the blonde was left with nothing but the hollow shell that was his heart.

"Well, we should be getting to bed, right Scorpius?" Rose asked, tugging the boy closer to her. Scorpius didn't move, his feet had suddenly become lead and grown roots.

_ Please... please make him go away... I can't do this... I can't see him... I need to be away..._

"Come on, James. Let's let them do their rounds..." Magdalene grabbed James, Rose grabbed Scorpius, and they both walked their own way.

* * *

><p>"It's over... It's completely over..." Albus moaned, throwing himself on to Scorpius' bed and rolling in the sheets. The blonde sighed deeply and flopped next to him, pulling the pillows over his face.<p>

"What's over, Albus?" Rose asked, closing the door to the boy's dorm room and casting a silencing charm.

"My life. My relationship, my family. Take your pick and smash them together!" Rose sighed deeply and flopped on top of Scorpius, the blonde grunted but didn't protest.

"Albus. Just because Lily is dating someone doesn't mean your family is over."

"It does if they are a Slytherin! Lynx Nott to be precise. Slytherin Seeker, ok? That's a no-no. James..." He hesitated for a moment, "will have a hissy fit." Rose rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her cousin.

"You're dating a Ravenclaw." Albus frowned and covered his eyes with his hand.

"_WAS_ dating a Ravenclaw. She decided that we were 'better as friends' It was the 'smart' thing to do." Scorpius pulled the pillow off of his face, pushing Rose off enough so he could sit up.

"You and Ditzy broke up?"

"It's Mitzi, Scorpius, and yes." Albus frowned even more, falling into Scorpius' lap and sighing. "Now she's dating Mr. Gregory Something. He's a 'proper Ravenclaw date.' Blech."

"Do you still love her?" Scorpius asked softly, his eyes misty and distant. "When you see her with him, do you still feel that small hope she'll look your way?" Albus and Rose looked up at the blonde.

"Every time. I feel like my heart is an empty shell when she doesn't look at me, yet if she does I can't move. I'm so afraid that this moment will stop and I'll never have her again..." Albus' speech was interrupted by a quiet sob, the brunette couldn't keep himself together.

"Is this what love always feels like?" Albus asked, finally puling himself together. Rose leaned over and grabbed both Albus and Scorpius in a hug. The two boys leaned into her, Albus still sobbing and Scorpius dead silent.

"I feel like I'm dying. I can't breath can't eat... I dream of her... and when I wake up..."

"You realize that the worst thing is having to sit by the person you love knowing they don't love you back." Scorpius finished, pulling away from Rose and holding his knees close to him.

"That your heart is like broken glass, and you don't want to hurt yourself putting the pieces back together... You want to see them, hear them, get a reaction from them – even if it is anger." Rose bit her lip, trying to hold back her own tears as Albus let out another sob.

"The pain of having a broken heart is not enough to kill you, but still not enough to let you live." She finished, her mouth quivering with sorrow. Scorpius burst into tears, clutching his knees so tight his nails broke the skin. Rose and Albus grabbed their friend and held him tightly.

Their hearts were shattered.


	5. Chapter 4: December

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has **character death**, implies rape, ect. NOTE: According to Rowling, James could have been born between 2002-2005 being at least one year older than Albus. In this Fiction, he is two years older than Albus and Scorpius, born August 26th, 2004. _

_**Author Note: In honor of Iupricallia (or Valentine's Day to all you unknowing souls) I give you a **(significantly longer than usual)** chapter! Thanks again to PJ and to Erika, for without them this would be a bunch of words.**_

**Chapter Four: December**

_'Y__ou just fit together. And once you've fit together, nothing can pull you apart unless you let go'_

With winter break around the corner, the school was in a frenzy and the students could barely contain their excitement. Even Scorpius was looking forward to going home and seeing his mother and father once again. Rose kept mentioning the plans her family had to visit her uncle Charlie in Romania, she was a little excited about the prospect of seeing a dragon... Albus talked about the plans his father had made about having a Muggle Christmas Party, and how they were both invited, if they could make it.

"Dad said there would be punch, and cookies, and a fire, and egg nog..." Scorpius screwed his face in confusion, taking care to avoid the thin ice by the lake. The three had decided to take their lunch break out among the grounds, avoiding the crowded Great Hall.

"What is egg nog?"

"Also known as Egg flip, or egg and grog." Rose cut in, he nose stuck in between the pages of a book. " It was popular mainly among the aristocracy of Muggle society. Cream, milk and beaten eggs." She closed the book and looked up at the two boys who just gawked back at her.

"My mother was a Muggle." She put calmly, ignoring the boys after that. Scorpius rolled his eyes and Albus mouthed 'know-it-all' nodding towards Rose. They both chuckled as the caught up to her, throwing themselves onto her and rolling around in the snow. Shrieks filled the air and they tumbled about in the snow, not a care in the world.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked into the castle; cold, wet, and grinning from ear-to-ear. Scorpius hadn't had that much fun since his eleventh birthday, and was feeling better than he had in years.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy." A voice called, making the blonde turn around in confusion. Professor Longbottom, who was the head of Gryffindor house, came striding over to him. The Professor looked white as a sheet and his hands trembled something awful. Rose and Albus turned around as well, curious eyes shifting between the two.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to follow me please. Headmistress Gilder wishes... wishes to speak with you." Scorpius nodded, still confused, and followed the Professor away from his friends and up to the Headmistress' office. He had never been to this side of the castle, he secretly wished he never would. Paintings watched him, eyes and whispers following his every step, causing him to follow closer to the Professor. When they reached a stone gargoyle and the password had been muttered, they rode the stairs up to the main chamber. Professor Longbottom knocked on the door softly, and it creaked open. Scorpius was ushered in and the door was closed quickly behind him. Three figures sat in wooden chairs facing the Headmistress. One a shaggy black haired man, another a bright blonde woman with high red robes, and the last a graying man with a long beard. He recognized the older gentleman as the Minister of Magic Felix and the other man to be Harry Potter. The blonde he was unsure of, and was a little taken aback.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come in." Gilder said, standing up from her desk. Harry stood, motioning for the blonde to sit in his chair. Timidly, Scorpius settled into the chair and looked at the blonde woman sitting next to him. She leaned down and smiled, offering him her hand.

"Luna Scamander. I work for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." He shook her hand politely and turned his attention back on Gilder, her face worn and filled with an emotion Scorpius could only describe as sorrow.

"This morning a terrible accident occurred at Malfoy Manner." Scorpius sat up a little, his eyes wide in fear. "A fire destroyed the whole house. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement believe it to be of magical origin and have put the very best Aurors to work. Mr. Potter himself is leading the group." The blonde smiled weakly at Harry, his eyes swiveling to Ms. Scamander in confusion.

"Your father is in critical condition. He is being treated by the very best Healers in the country and is expected to pull through." Scorpius turned to Gilder, his heart racing wildly.

"And... and my mother? Is she alright? Did she get hurt? Where's my Momma?" He croaked, hot liquid welling up inside him.

"Your mother... perished. Scorpius, I am so sorry to tell you this. If I can –"

"Mommy? Momma... She's... she's... dead?" he stood up, knees shaking and his heart aching more than he had ever felt. He gripped the desk, falling to his knees and letting out a choke. His mother... she was...

"Scorpius." A firm voice stated, lifting him out of his sunken world and tears flowed. He couldn't stop them, he didn't want to. He sobbed. His mother was dead, his father was nearly dead, both grandmothers and grandfathers had died, and his only Aunt had fled the country. He was alone in the world.

"Harry, are you sure you want to take him to your place? Shouldn't he stay with his father?" The Minister asked, placing his hand on Scorpius' back. Harry shook his head and leaned down to pick the blonde up.

"A hospital is nowhere for a child to be on Christmas. Ginny knows and is preparing him a room at our place. The funeral is in four days, so do you mind if I take him home for those days?" Gilder shook her head and motioned to Felix.

"Will Albus and Rose be joining you as well?" Harry nodded and moved towards the fireplace, his eyes fixed on the blonde.

"James and Lilly don't know, and I would like to keep it that way for now." He took a step into the fireplace and hugged Scorpius tightly as they were enveloped in green flames.

"Scorpius, you will get through this, I promise." Somehow, Scorpius believed him.

* * *

><p>He spent most of the four days before his mother's funeral in the room Harry and Ginny had prepared for him. Albus and Rose spent their time in the room as well, making sure Scorpius was doing alright (and as Albus explained to Rose while he thought Scorpius was asleep, to make sure he did not do anything 'rash'). The three mostly talked quietly about things Scorpius wanted to discuss. It ended up being stories about his mother and about his house. How they would play in the gardens while his father prepared lunch with the House Elves, what his bedroom looked like and how he could still smell the fresh linen sheets, his little dove his mother had rescued from the cat.<p>

He knew he could never get those moments back, he would never see his mother again, never be kissed by her, never have a story read to him in her sweat voice. He hated that he had refused to let her tuck him in the last time he had been home, how he had rushed onto the train without a good-bye kiss, he hadn't even told her he loved her. He had been in such a terrible mood, he just rushed away without looking back.

"Does she know? Does she know how much I love her... how much I miss her already? Can she see?" He asked one especially difficult night, his eyes wet with tears and his throat tight from sobbing. Rose stood up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and squeezed him gently.

"Of course she knows. She knows that you will never forget her, she knows how much it hurts. She loves you so much, Scorpius." Rose kissed him again and again until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The funeral came and went, owls of condolence flooded the Potter household. Some were heartfelt and filled with memories about his mother and father before he was born, others were curt letters from workers in the Ministry and school acquaintances. He didn't know most of the people, but they seemed to know him fairly well. Some included pictures of him and his family, smiling and looking down at baby Scorpius or with him waving in his Quidditch robes after winning his first House Cup. He hung them all next to the bed and would often trace the curves of his mother's face before curling into a restless sleep. He never though he could feel this way, he didn't have anything left except this heavy pain on his chest. Rose and Albus tried to keep him company, but they didn't draw him out of his shell and nothing they tried was helping to dull the pain. He gave up trying to feel happy, he knew it would never come again.<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas break began a week after Scorpius moved in with the Potters. The house was filled with good smells, loud noises, and the warm feeling of family. Scorpius didn't seem to notice anything at all. Even when James completely ignored him at the dinner table, he still couldn't find the strength to care about anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's Christmas party was the talk of the day. There was so much to do and so little time that all the Potters were occupied. <em>Just as well<em> thought Scorpius, managing to sneak past the busy cleaners and into his little bedroom. He knew none of the Potters even knew what was special about today, and it wasn't the party. Sure enough, when he got back to his room, a n Eagle Owl sat perched on his bedside table. The bird clucked a little and dropped a parcel from it's talons, flapping a little in irritation. Scorpius sighed and gave the bird a bit of toast from his breakfast, watching it gobble it down like nothing. He turned towards the package and ripped it open, trying to see what was inside. His eyes fell on a pair of soft white gloves, a gold and maroon silk scarf, and a small silver chain with a golden ring attached.

He lifted up the ring to the light and tilted it so the bright amethyst gem sparkled against the walls. Two hearts were overlapping on the tiny band, both decorated by an intricate design that looked as if it was constantly moving. He slipped it off the chain and onto his right ring finger, fastening the chain around his neck. A note was tapped to the inside of the box and he slowly opened the the envelope.

_My dearest Scorpius,_

_ I know I will see you when you arrive home, but there is something about receiving a package at school that seems all the more personal. On December 13__th__, I was blessed to be visited by an Angel. He had soft blonde hair, big gray eyes, and a smile that lit up my heart more than words can describe. Before you ask, yes I am talking about you! Your father and I are so proud of what you have become, a strong and wonderful man who always knows which way is up and which way is right. So, on your 16__th__ birthday, I give you this ring in honor of who you've become. I was given this ring by another Angel with blonde hair and gray eyes, (not you, your father!) as a promise for eternal love. I give this to you in the same proclamation. I hope when you wear this – or if, I know it is fairly girly – you will think of me and how much I love and cannot wait to meet the man you will undoubtedly become. Perhaps you can give this to your Angel, if I ever get to meet him._

_ With all my love, soul, and heart,_

_ Mommy_

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing when Scorpius had finally pulled himself together and walked down the stairs. He continuously ran his fingers over the ring, hoping to get the strength his mother had put behind it into his wobbling legs. Rose smiled as Scorpius walked over to her and Albus, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.<p>

"You missed the terrible 'when I was a Gryffindor' speeches. My dad went a little overboard." She giggled a little, pointing out her parents and Harry laughing like they were drunk. Scorpius couldn't help but smile as Rose's father burst into a joyous chorus of a song that seemed to be about a king with the same last name as Rose. Albus poured himself a glass of punch, muttering about babysitting or something. Hugo and Lily were sitting by the fire, talking about something in hushed tones, while two blonde boys rushed around shooting firecrackers at each other. Ms. Scamander chased after them, her hair bouncing back as she laughed with joy. Several red-headed children sat in a circle, playing with a small cat who looked to be worn out already. James sat talking with a beautiful blonde girl and a tall boy who seemed to have bright pink hair one moment and silver the next.

"Scorpius." Harry called, motioning for him to come closer. "We're going to open presents." Scorpius felt a little scared, he didn't know if the gifts he had ordered for the Potter family had arrived, but upon inspecting the tree he took a deep breath. The shops had delivered them just as planned.

"Ok, so. Who is handing out the gifts tonight? Ron..." Rose's mother turned to her husband, giving him a small look.

"Hermione... I did it last year. Besides, shouldn't the new comer of the family do it?" He grinned wildly and motioned at Scorpius.

"Yeah! Scorpius is the newest member of the Potter clan!" Lily said, laughing a little.

"A-hem, Weasley clan. We clearly out number the amount of Potters in this room." Ginny corrected Lily, smiling at her little girl.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, WHATEVER. I just want to see what I got! GIMMY!"

"RON! Stop acting like a spoiled brat! You're setting a bad example for the children." Finally after the verdict had been decided, Scorpius was assigned to hand out the gifts. He looked through the pile for ones he knew, Rose and Albus muttering names and pointing out people whenever he got stuck.

"I am sorry. I do not have gifts for all of you... I did not... I only bought them for the ones I knew..." Scorpius stumbled over his apology, noticing how many of the packages belonged to him, two were even from his father. The whole clan shrugged and told him it was understandable. One of the red-heads claimed that he better get them something really good next year. Scorpius smiled at the little joke and silently vowed he would.

Every one opened their gifts, thanking each other and sending hugs. Scorpius opened one gift to reveal a large sweater with a giant M across the chest in silver. He put it on right away, deeply moved by how well it fit him and how soft it was. He waited patiently for Harry as he opened the gift from Scorpius and his father.

"Oh GOD!" Harry burst out, lifting the gift out of the wrappings. A golden and maroon uniform with the name _Potter_ glinted across the room, sending gasps through the group. "Scorpius. Is this...?"

"My father found it in a pile of things the school was getting rid of. He wanted his old uniform, so he thought you might too..." Harry stood up, walked over and grabbed the boy in his arms, squeezing tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. And Draco too, Thank you." He put him down and walked back to his seat, pointing out all of the stains still embedded in the robe. Albus and Rose both loved their gifts, new owls and a bunch of sweats, Ginny gushed over the new dress robes and went upstairs to change into them, Lily was overjoyed with the music collection and the books, and James. James sat for a long time staring down at the package, until Harry calmly placed his hand on his shoulders and snapped him out of the trance. He pulled the gift out of the box and showed the clan.

The best broomstick in the world, the one that had yet to be released to the public, sat on James' lap. Harry, Ron and the rest of the room sat in awed silence as James sat dumbstruck. He looked up, his eyes locking onto Scorpius. A smile crossed his face and the fireworks burst forth in his eyes, causing Scorpius' heart to thump faster than it had in months. James ran his fingers across the sleek black wood, tracing the gold name _Firestorm_ _4000_ over and over.

"My father got me one for my birthday and he asked what you were ridding. We wanted, well, he wanted to make up for something about the Nimbus 2001." Harry smiled softly, knowing exactly what the blonde was saying, even if the two boys didn't. James stood up, placing the broom gently on the couch and walked over to Scorpius. He lifted the boy up exactly as Harry had, crushing him in a tight embrace. He put the blonde down, placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him, right on the mouth. It was only for a second, but it felt like a million years to Scorpius. He felt fireworks coursing through his body, felt fire and heat, then cold and ice, tasted sweat chocolate and salty nuts. He wanted to grab the boy, search his lips, taste his soul, but it ended far too quickly. The brunette pulled away and walked back to the couch, leaving Scorpius crumpled on the ground now aware of what he could never have again.

* * *

><p><strong>Post Script: So, uh um. I don't know how long it will be for the next chapter, I'm starting some complicated things in school and I have to worry about midterms, but... I will try. Also, thinking along those lines, Thank you for all the people who readcomment/send love on this story, let me tell you it is a breath of fresh air during these winter days. So, I send my love out to thisstory, Riddle Payne , Less-Then-3 , and OhSlashy (those are the only people who put names on reviews I'm sorry to those who just emailed me...) I hope I continue to please!~**

**Ren MacKree.**

**~Vivum Ut Amem~**


	6. Chapter 5: January

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect._

**Chapter Five: January**

_Once you let go, there will never be another chance for you to grab on again... unless you try_

Scorpius had spent the entire winter break with the Potter's, mostly with Lily and Albus, but a fair bit with Harry and Ginny as well. He didn't really remember most of what they did, but he did remember the times when Harry took him to see his dad. Draco had not woken up yet, but Scorpius still loved sitting at his side and telling him all about his time with the Potters. Once or twice, James would come with them to thank Draco for the broomstick, but he would leave after a few minutes and disappear until it was time to go. Sometimes, when Scorpius had stepped out of the room, Harry had sat on the edge of Draco's bed and wept over the blonde. Scorpius didn't say anything to anyone about this, but deep down he knew that this was an important secret.

* * *

><p>School was finally back in session, which meant the start of the Quidditch season once more. The first match of the month was Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, so Scorpius and Rose trekked down to the Quidditch pitch in order to watch.<p>

"Have you heard anything about your dad yet?" Rose asked as they waited for the crowd of people to move into the stands. Scorpius sighed and shook his head, scanning the crowd for Lily and Albus.

"James, I'm getting really fed up." A voice broke through the thinning crowd, Rose jumped to attention and pulled Scorpius under the bleachers.

_"Again? You are a gossip troll."_

_ "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."_

"Maggie. You seriously think we're going out?" James and Magdalene walked over to where the two were hiding, trying to contain the argument.

"Yes, you had kissed me before break and said you still loved me. Naturally I assumed we were still together." James sighed and took a seat on one of the support beams while Magdalene crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

_"Uh-oh."_

_ "Uh-oh what?"_

_ "That is the universal symbol of pissed off woman."_

_ "Scorpius, how would you know what a pissed off woman looks like?"_

_ "Need I remind you that I spent Christmas with your family..."_

_ "Gran-Gran Weasley..."_

"Well, I don't know what to say. I thought I was giving you a goodbye kiss." James leaned back, his face blocking Maggie's facial expression.

"Goodbye kiss? You are a piece of shit. You are the biggest whore I have ever met! You can't just kiss someone without thinking! A kiss is like, well, I don't know, but it's a huge deal to us girls!"

"I've kissed a bunch of girls and they haven't cared at all. None of them thought it meant anything."

"Really? Name three." James was silent for a little, Scorpius and Rose both leaned forward, trying to catch the names.

"Maybe not all girls" he mumbled, shifting on the beam. Rose and Scorpius looked over, mouths open and eyes wide.

"WHAT? You've kissed GUYS?" Maggie hissed, leaning over James.

"Just shut up, Maggie, it's not like I do it on a regular basis. Besides they usually kiss me..."

"Who, James? Who's been kissing you?"

"Brandon... Kalvin... Daerik..." He muttered, standing up and walking a little away from her. His face was bright red as Maggie's eyes widened in shock.

"You... you _dated_ those guys?"

"NO. I... they, I well..." He stopped, turned around, and walked away, leaving Maggie confused and crying."

_"Scorpius..."_

_ "I know. Do you think..."_

_ "I do. You know what we have to do, right?"_

_ "Um, no?"_

_ "Seriously. It's time to find out the truth. If he won't tell us, we're going to find out the hard way."_

_ "Rose, you're scaring me right now."_

_ "Shut up."_

* * *

><p>"So wait, what?" Albus caught up with Scorpius and Rose after the game and all three of them were on their way to the after party in the Slytherin common room.<p>

"We need to make a truth telling potion. It's the only way we'll get an honest answer from James about everything." Scorpius sighed as Rose explained the situation. Albus looked from his cousin to Scorpius and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We need to break thousands of school rules, brew a highly dangerous and somewhat illegal substance, give it to my older brother without his knowledge, and somehow erase his memories after we have gotten all the information we need. Am I missing anything?"

"We need to find the spine of a Lionfish." Scorpius muttered, pulling out a scrap of paper and pointing to the list of ingredients.

"Oh, pft, that's easy! Just let me pull out my handy-dandy potion kit and take out my last one! ROSE! How in Merlin's name are we going to get DRAGON BLOOD?"

"Albus, shut up! We'll find it the way we always find things." She turned to Scorpius, her smile curling up like a demonic cat.

"What? Why do I have to go to Knockturn Alley all the time?" The blonde moaned, looking to Albus for support.

"Well, she's sort of right. You have a free pass to leave the castle on weekends and your dad is well respected in that community..."

"Lot's of help you were, Albus."

"Any time, buddy."

* * *

><p>That weekend Scorpius made arrangements to visit his father and pick up a few supplies from Diagon Alley while Albus and Rose agreed to stay behind and research the potion a little more. Scorpius was still a little worried about the whole plan, and for a while Albus was on his side, but then Rose agreed they could use the left over Veritaserum for his own purposes as long as it had nothing to do with teachers or revenge on Slytherins. Early Saturday morning, Scorpius and Rose met up with Albus in the Great Hall for breakfast before Scorpius had to meet Headmistress Gilder.<p>

"So, remember. Dragon blood, puffer-fish eyes, lionfish spine, and belladonna. I would get about a pound of each in case we make a mistake the first time. I wouldn't want this brilliant plan to go to waste." Rose said between bites of jam and toast. Albus rolled his eyes and helped himself to more baccon, while Scorpius looked down at his sausage and eggs dejected.

"Rose, you still haven't told us exactly what the plan was..." Albus mumbled between bites, chasing them down with pumpkin juice.

"That's because it's a secret, Albus."

"Because what's a secret, Rose?" James asked as he sat down, taking the Profit from the middle and flipping it open.

"The password to Gryffindor tower." Scorpius muttered without hesitation. Albus and Rose looked at him in surprise, but smiled back at James in agreement. "Albus here wanted to take your invisibility cloak out for a spin tonight, maybe spy on some Ravenclaws in the girls washrooms." Rose continued, much to Albus' shock. James just shrugged and flipped the page. Scorpius sighed once more and stood up.

"See you later."

* * *

><p>The Hospital was nearly empty, only a few house elves and nurses wandered around from room to room. Scorpius was barely noticed as he slipped into his father's room.<p>

"Scorpius! I didn't think you would be coming this weekend." A familiar voice broke through the eerie silence and he was face to face with Mr. Potter. He smiled politely and walked over to the bed, settling in his usual spot by Draco's feet.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Are you here to keep my father company?" The blonde saw fresh flowers placed on the bedside table and smiled more.

"Well, you know. We were school mates after all and since you've become such an intricate part of our family, I thought it only proper." The two of them sat in silence for a little while, until Harry spoke up once more.

"Scorpius, I have a question... If it's too personal though, you don't have to answer." The blonde looked up into the green eyes and nodded once. "Are you in love with Rose?"

"No." he said bluntly, curling his knees underneath him. "She's my friend. Same with Albus and Lily. I love them all, but I'm just not..."

"Not in love with them, I understand." The silence stretched again. "Are you in love with James?"

"Yes." Scorpius whispered, his eyes filling with hot tears as he clutched the bed tighter. Harry kept quiet for what felt like an eternity before nodding.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask you a question?" Harry nodded, still looking at the blonde with unblinking eyes. "Are you in love with my Father?" This silence lasted the longest of any of them. Finally Harry looked down from Scorpius to the unconscious Draco before whispering "Yes." Scorpius bit his lip, the tears pushing down his face as Harry clutched his father.

"It's too late for me, though. No matter how much I love him, how long I have felt this way, I can't change the past." Scorpius choked back his tears and flung his arms around Harry.

"If it means anything at all to you, he loved you too." The brunette stiffened as Scorpius leaned back, smiling a little at the grown man's face. He pointed to a small black book tucked under the pillows and motioned for Harry to read it. "My father kept that journal since Hogwarts, first year. My mother would let me read from it when my father wasn't looking. She always assumed the 'dark-haired savior' was her. I knew better..." He stood up from the bed, gave his father a quick kiss and bowed to Harry. "I hope you have a wonderful afternoon." and with that, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"No. Freaking. Way."<p>

"Bet you a galleon. I swear on my mother's grave." Scorpius had settled in next to Rose in the common room, reliving most of his Saturday with her. "Swear to Merlin, they had full unicorn horns sitting right in the front of the shop. I nearly bought you one just to prove it." Rose slapped him on the chest and rolled over on the carpet.

"Well if you didn't get me that for a present what did you get me?" She held out her hand and closed her eyes as Scorpius dug through his bag. He placed a large book in her hands and smiled.

"Oooo you got me a book!" She sat up and quickly flipped through the pages, happily content.

"What? You got her something but not me?" Albus whined as he walked through the portrait followed by James. Scorpius rolled his eyes once more and pulled out a small pack of sweets. He threw them at the Hufflepuff and laughed as it smacked him in the head.

"Thanks, Scorpius." he muttered, digging through the small bag and pulling out a treat. The three of them then retired to a small corner of the common room to talk about the potion. The blonde pulled out all the ingredients slowly to show he had them, before stuffing them back into the undisclosed brown bag.

"So, how long will this take?" Albus whispered, chocolate crammed in his mouth.

"A full moon cycle. It will be ready in a month from now if we start it on the new moon."

"A whole month? That's just stupid. We should have bought some already made..."

"Albus, shut up. It's better if a potion maker uses fresh stuff in order to receive the best results. So the new moon is on the 14th. Are you guys free that day?"

"Well, since we don't have Quidditch anymore, I suppose." Scorpius muttered, keeping an eye out for the curious first years.

"Ok. So, February 14th the potion will be ready and we can proceed with part two." Rose shifted from one boy to the next, her smile creeping across her face.

"Rose, you're doing it again."

"Shut up, Scorpius."

* * *

><p>Scorpius lay in bed thinking about what Harry had said in the Hospital, his mind reliving the conversation between the two of them. <em>No matter how much I love him, how long I have felt this way, I can't change the past.<em> The blonde secretly wished Harry could go back, could tell his father exactly how he felt and maybe... He shook his head, _how can I think about my father loving anyone but my mother?_ _Does that make me a bad person, or does... does it just make me a romantic? _He wished he could talk to someone about these thoughts and feelings, wished he... Sitting up, he grabbed his wand and flicked it a few times. Parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink floated to him and nestled between his crossed legs. He muttered a quick Lumos spell and began writing out a short letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Hello. Can we talk? I need someone... someone to talk to about James and my Father... I trust you and I don't have anyone else to turn to._

_ Regards,_

_ Scorpius_

He tied it to an owl and sent it off into the night, hoping it would come back by morning. Closing the window once more, he curled up under the soft maroon blanket and fell asleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Post Script: BLAH BLAH BLAH. School is out and I <em>finally <em> had time to kick back and write! I felt so bad that I left this hanging for so long, but I want you all to know I'm keeping it up. It won't be long though, actually. We're rounding the climaxish points and you can see then end... But, never fear. Jame and Scorpius are one of my favorite pairings, so you will probably see a lot more of them... (I have a few quick dribbles of fluff when I'm done with this massive one ***cross fingers and hope they work***)** **So, once again I'm shouting for the reviewers! Clowe8, DramaticFanaticPrincess, CloudyLight SilverNights, and all the others without names :) Thank you for all your super-charging awesomeness and I hope you continue to read!**

**All the love**

**Ren MacKree~**


	7. Chapter 6: February

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect._

_**Author's Note: This chapter contains implied rape, while it is not as explicit as in previous chapters, you have been fairly warned.**_

**Chapter Six: February**

_No rational being can explain this feeling, you just know that they are the one for you._

The weeks rolled by slowly as the three friends waited for the potion to finish brewing. Rose had suggested using the second floor girl's bathroom to brew it, but Albus and Scorpius refused to step in the door when Moaning Myrtle started hitting on them. Eventually they found a small closet near Gryffindor tower that hadn't been used in ages. The potion was simple enough, while Albus wasn't the best, Rose and Scorpius were top of their class and easily threw it together. They all swore to check on it daily so that it would be in perfect working order by the fourteenth. Scorpius grew more worried as the days passed, he didn't know what they would find out from James and part of him didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Finally the fourteenth rolled around and the potion was complete.<p>

"Rose, did you plan that we would do this on Valentine's day?" Albus asked as he pulled out six vials and handed them to Scorpius. The girl smiled and corked her last vial, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not at all, they just _happened_ to be on the same day." She scooped out the last of the potion and safely corked the final vial. "All right, so now that we have the potion, operation spill the beans is a go!" She pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer and poured three drops into it. Handing it to Albus, she motioned for him to drink.

"Come on! Why do I have to be the tester!"

"Because, Albus Severus, you have the least amount of things you need to hid. You usually _always_ tell the truth so no one but us will know you drank it." Rose explained as she once again handed him the drink. He grumbled and snatched it from her, guzzling it down in one long swig. The two Gryffindors sat staring as the Hufflepuff slammed down the bottle and burped softly.

"Well, did it work?" Scorpius whispered to Rose, confused about what he was looking for exactly.

"I don't know... We'll have to try something..." she cleared her throat and smiled. "Albus, I want you to lie about what house you're in."

"I'm in Sltherpuff. No, I mean Huffledore. Um, Ravenputherhufadore... Hufflepuff." Dejected, he kicked at the dirty floor.

"No way! My turn, say your name is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus scowled and sighed deeply.

"My name is Scalpibus Palttferoy... God Damn it, Scorpius. My name is Albus Potter..." The two lions were rolling on the floor with laughter, tears streaming from their eyes.

"You guys are jerks..."

* * *

><p>The halls were filled with flying cherubs and little heart-shaped messages, chocolate and candy wrappers littered the floor, while girls were sobbing on the stairwells. The trio, meaning Rose, had decided to spend their day in the library ignoring the rabble downstairs and preparing for the interview they were going to conduct in the Room of Requirement that night.<p>

"Scorpius, you should ask the questions. Albus and I have family connections so it would seem weird if we were to ask about his sex life."

"Yeah, it's so natural coming from your little brother and cousin's best friend..." Albus muttered, his head resting uncomfortably against the edge of the table. Rose flung a book at his head and continued to scribble down some questions.

"Just because you are forced to tell the truth, doesn't mean you have to open your mouth." Scorpius and Albus exchanged a silent look and went back to doing what Rose said.

"What if... what if he remembers we drugged him and comes after us with a curse or something..." Scorpius asked, as he flipped to Instant Scalping in _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed_. Rose waived her hand and chuckled a little.

"James isn't smart enough to know how to do that. Besides, I know how to do a memory charm perfectly."

"No you don't, you got poor marks on it during our last Charms class." Albus said, dodging the second book thrown by his cousin. Scorpius slumped down in the chair and slammed his head into the book.

"It's no use, we should just give up now and sell the potion on the black market..." He was starting to feel sick to his stomach about this whole plan, especially the part where he would be asking all the questions.

"No. We worked hard on this potion and it's not going to waste. You like James.'

"He loves him, Rose."

"Fine, you _love_ James and James might possible swing in your direction. Now, you are going to find out exactly how he swings and then you can move on with your life! I want you to be able to _smile_ the way you did before all of this happened. I want Scorpius back, and if hearing James Potter tell you he does not play for your side brings him back, then I will do everything to help you. We are going to do this, for better or worse." Scorpius and Albus both stared at her, mouths open slightly and eyebrows raised. They all sat in silence until finally Scorpius spoke up.

"Damn Rose. You _really_ like gossip."

"More than you will ever understand."

* * *

><p>That night, the trio wandered down into the Great Hall to find James. Albus had to stop off in his room for a few things and he promised to meet them down for dinner. Rose and Scorpius quickly made it to the Gryffindor table and sat down closer to the end.<p>

"Alright. We need to get James to the room tonight, does he have duty tonight?" Scorpius flipped through the handbook and shook his head.

"No, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws do. So how are we going to get him there?" Rose thought for a moment, looking around the room for a hint and then smiled.

"Love notes." She pulled out a quill and scroll and began writing feverishly, her smile growing bigger with every stroke.

"Uh, Rose..." Scorpius tugged at her sleeve, nodding towards James walking into the hall. She quickly finished the note and pulled a small Hufflepuff to her.

"Here. Give this note to James Potter, don't say who it's from." She pulled out two galleons and handed them with the note. The boy nodded and pocketed the coins, skipping up to the brunette. Scorpius and Rose watched as James scanned the note, blushed, looked around, and pocketed it.

"Bait, set, trap." Rose whispered as James hurried to the table. He settled down across from Rose and Scorpius, grabbing a plate and filling it.

"Hey James, Scorpius and I are going to a party tonight in the Hufflepuff common room. Do you wanna join us?" The brunette looked up, shaking his head.

"No, I have... I um... I'm meeting someone tonight. Sorry." He continued eating, ignoring the small look of triumph on Rose's face.

* * *

><p>Albus, Rose, and Scorpius walked up the seventh flight of stairs after dinner and made their way to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet.<p>

"Well, here we are, the come and go room. So... what next?" Albus asked, looking to Rose for answers. She frowned and thought really hard for a moment.

"Well, do we have the potion?" Scorpius held up a vial. "Ok, do we have the Butterbeer?" Albus held up the twelve-pack of bottles. "Alright, show time." She stepped forward and walked three times in front of the wall, concentrating hard on the room they had all agreed on. Finally, a small wooden door appeared in the wall, a bright glow underneath it inviting them in. She opened the door and ushered in the boys, making sure to leave it ajar as she walked in.

"We just have to wait now." While they waited for James to show up, Scorpius and Albus played exploding snaps while Rose read from the book Scorpius had given her. When the large clock in the room chimed midnight and all but one of the Butterbeers had been drunk, the door slowly creaked open and a figure shuffled in. The three slunk down so they wouldn't be seen right away from the doorway and heard a soft click as the door was shut behind him.

"Hello?" James softly called, looking around in the dimly lit room for the writer of his note. Rose swiftly stood up, walking towards her cousin and smiled softly.

"Hey James! Decided to join the party after all! Come on, have a Butterbeer!" She pulled out the last bottle and handed it to him, grinning like a wild woman. He looked confused, but took the bottle and drank it down without hesitation.

"Incarcerous." Rose flicked her wand and sent large, thick ropes around James' ankles and wrists, binding him to a chair by the door.

"What the HELL Rose?" He cried, struggling against his binds and attempting to escape the witch's spell. The red-head spun around and pulled James and the chair across the carpet to the fireplace. Scorpius and Albus sat dumb struck on the couch, both following Rose with their eyes.

"Are you two just going to sit there and let her do this to me?" James asked, his tied body now facing the pair as Rose circled around the helpless boy.

"Sorry James, I wish I could be of more service, but to be honest Rose scares me more than you do." Albus reasoned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Scorpius looked from Albus to Rose and finally into James' eyes. Fireworks past between them, the bright shimmering hatred seared through the brunette like an unquenchable fire. Scorpius had to look away the power was that intense.

"Let me out of here, all of you. I'll forget this ever happened and we can all go back to being family." James looked between Rose and Albus, nearly begging them to let him go.

"Why is it so important you go, James?" Rose asked, giving Scorpius a small look of accomplishment.

"I... Please Rose, don't make me do this! Don't make me be here... I don't want to be here!'

"Why James Sirius?" She turned to face him, making him look her square in the eyes.

"I just... I don't..."

"Don't what James?" Albus chimed in, leaning forward to hear better.

"I.. don't want to... I can't..."

"Why don't you want to be here, James?"

"BECAUSE OF HIM!" He turned his head to Scorpius, eyes bright and hurting the blonde more than he had ever before. "I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF HIM! I CAN'T LOOK AT HIS FACE WITHOUT WANTING TO THROW UP! EVERY TIME I SEE HIS FACE I WANT TO PUNCH A WALL OR THROW MYSELF OFF THE ASTROMONY TOWER. HE MAKES ME SICK!" Scorpius tried to stand up, but forgot he was sitting in a couch and toppled over the back. He straightened up and fell again, his legs too weak to support him. He flipped on his knees, dragging himself across the floor, trying to escape, trying to run away from this awful truth.

"EVERY TIME, I FEEL MY HEART WRENCH OUT OF MY BODY AND I SOB. I CRY SO HARD IT HURTS ME TO TALK THE NEXT DAY. BECAUSE EVERY TIME, EVERY DAMN TIME I LOOK AT HIM... I FEEL SO ASHAMED..." Scorpius slowed down, the tears making everything harder to see and his raging pulse weakening him even more. James let out a sob, his voice cracked as he continued to scream.

"I COULD HAVE STOPED IT. I KNEW WHAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO, AFTER ALL THEY DID IT TO ME! NOW EVERY TIME I SEE THE POOR, INNOCENT SCORPIUS ALL I CAN SEE IS HOW MUCH I FUCKED UP." He sobbed again, tears rolling down his face like a waterfall.

"I don't hate him. I don't hate Scorpius. I don't Rosie, oh god I don't. I didn't want them to hurt him, you have to believe me... I was... I... Remember Roxi beat us my first year? Those chasers... Brandon... they, they, oh god Rose... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I was scared, I didn't want them to hurt me too... But, but hell, Scorpius! I can't look at him without hating myself... and, and then his mom! Geeze and dad, his little daddy... Everything was my fault! I knew... I knew that Brandon and Daerik and Kalvin would actually do it... They blew up his house, Rosie... They said they would, they wrote me they would... I didn't say anything... I didn't DO anything... I just... I was so scared..." Scorpius stood up, his legs barely keeping him standing.

"Why did you invite me to your parties?" He asked softly, walking towards James slowly. The brunette turned to him and blinked a few times, his face stricken with tears.

"Because I wanted to be your friend. You always were so cold to me, though..." Scorpius was taken aback, _he_ was cold to _James?_ The blonde stared for a moment, but quickly regained his train of thought and stepped a little closer to the boy.

"What did Brandon do to you?" He asked, sitting across from James and ignoring the silent horror of Rose and Albus. James took a deep breath and looked Scorpius deep in the eyes.

"Please don't make me say it." The seeker choked, his lips were dry and his eyes were swollen from crying so hard. "Please."

"Tell him, James." Rose croaked, hiding her face in Albus' shoulder as she sobbed quietly.

"They... It was my second year in school, I had just lost the snitch to my cousin Roxi. It was the first game of the season, already Slytherin had the lead and I was a failure. In the changing room... Brandon stopped me when I was going into the shower. He... he called over Daerik and Kalvin to help me change out of my uniform. They... they held me gagged under the water, I couldn't breath as the three of them took turns... turns... I fought back, I really did... but.. but they kept coming. Every day after practice, every night in, in our dorm... I never... I couldn't... I wanted it to end. But it still continued, every year... every god damn year... Brandon finally stopped when he got a girlfriend, but the other two... they kept going... finally I became a prefect... I could have my own room. I could be by myself... alone. Now I only dreaded Quidditch... This year, this year I got Captain-ship. I, I had the power to throw them off the team... so they played nice, they didn't touch me... they found you instead. I couldn't do anything that night... I couldn't stop them... but I went back for you... I grabbed your lifeless and naked body, I cried... I wept for you, I knew you called for me... I knew you needed help... I didn't do anything but cry... I wanted to make the pain go away, make it stop... so I told the headmistress what happened... she expelled them, and I thought you were safe from my fate. But they sent me letters, some were idle threats against me... against my sister and brother, but soon they turned to you. They said if I wanted to protect you so bad, I should protect you from being alone in this world. They... they said they would burn your house to the ground with you in it... would watch you catch fire and scream as they danced on your grave... I thought, I thought they were joking. I couldn't believe them. I didn't believe them. Sure enough... all I could think of when daddy said you were in the hospital was that I had killed you... When I saw you, alive, well, sitting in my living room at Christmas... I wanted to hold you tightly, kiss you until you were better and never let you be alone ever again..." He paused, turning to Scorpius and letting the monologue sink in. Rose and Albus were white, both looked fairly sick and tears ran down Rose's face. Scorpius didn't want to know the rest of his questions, he didn't need to know anything else.

"Obliviate."

* * *

><p>After dragging the very confused James back to his room, the trio walked back to the Room of Requirement and sat amongst the cozy chairs by the fireplace. They sat in silence for a long time, all of them thinking deeply about tonight's events.<p>

"I had no idea about James." Albus said, curling his arms tighter around his knees. Rose and Scorpius nodded in agreement, both looking at the chair where James had been sitting not an hour ago.

"Well, at least we know he doesn't hate you Scorpius." Rose smiled a little, patting the blonde on the knee. Scorpius didn't look up from the fire, he sat motionless remembering the words James had uttered last_ I wanted to hold you tightly, kiss you until you were better and never let you be alone ever again._ He played this moment over and over in his head, remembering every detail of the night. His eyes drifted over the carpet as he remembered the fireworks in James' eyes as he said these words...


	8. Chapter 7: March

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect._

**Chapter Seven: March part I**

_Love at first sight is never taken seriously, but for some people, there is no other way to describe it._

Life at Hogwarts went on as normal. The classes were dragging longer than the students would have liked, the weekends grew shorter with the massive amount of homework, and the fifth and seventh years prepared for their tests. Scorpius, Rose, and Albus all sat in the Gryffindor common room doing just that.

"I don't want to take the OWLs, it's not going to tell me anything different than I already know." Albus moaned, slamming his head on the desk in frustration. Rose looked up – eyes sunken from the sleepless nights – and smacked Albus hard over the head with her Arithmacy book.

"You chose to take all of the easy classes, Albus. You personally chose to not be in _any _of the extra classes that Scorpius or I chose. Thus you are stuck studying for Divinations without anyone's help." She then buried her nose back into the book and went on muttering to herself. Scorpius smiled behind his Ancient Ruins book, chuckling at his two friends. Albus whimpered and picked up his book once again.

"You could show a little support, Rosie. I'm all but dying in this class and I could use a little relaxation." The red-head sighed and closed her book, patting her cousin on the head.

"Albus, go jump in the lake"

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Rose made their way down to the Prefects' bathroom, both tired and exhausted from studying. Rose muttered the password and instantly the painting flung open to reveal two passageways. Scorpius grunted a good-bye and walked down the corridor towards the boy's bathroom. He was tired, frustrated, and very exhausted from all of the studying that he was relieved to find the bath completely deserted. Not caring about anything at the moment, he stripped his clothing off quickly and jumped into the pool-sized bath. Hot water swelled around him and gently lulled as he closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't had time to think about anything except school for the past few weeks and now he found himself with unanswered thoughts. <em>I wanted to hold you tightly, kiss you until you were better and never let you be alone ever again.<em> Scorpius hadn't thought about that night in a month, hadn't even thought about James. He felt a soft pulse in his crotch and moved his hand slowly to caress his member. _It's been a while since I've done this too..._ he thought, massaging the half-hard skin gently. He thought about the brunette's lips, his perfect mouth saying those words over and over as he moaned softly. What he wouldn't give for those lips to taste his skin, leave little marks down his body and trail down to his...

Lost in thought, he barely heard the door open and the approaching footsteps. He jumped out of the bath quickly, planning on jumping into the showers quick so he could hide his little problem, but he ran into the person he was hiding from.

"So- sorry, I was just leaving" He looked up from the floor to see James standing naked, his eyes wide. Scorpius flinched, letting out a small whimper as he tried to find cover for himself. The blonde backed up, slamming painfully into the lockers and crumpling to the floor.

"Scorpius, are you alright?" James asked, kneeling down to check on the blonde. Scorpius looked down, his face flushed red as his eyes slowly wandered over the brunette's body. Tight muscles, lithe waist and hips, tanned arms and legs, and dark, curly hair leading from his navel to his member. Scorpius felt his crotch pulse again, his half-hard member suddenly pulsing with desire. He closed his legs tightly, biting his lip from the pain of squishing it.

"You look hurt, let me see..." James reached out for the boy, his fingertips brushing against Scorpius' knee, sending a shock down his body. He jolted up – trying to escape the heated touch of James – and tripped, hitting his head on the floor and rolling over in pain. Through his tears of pain, he saw the brunette lean over his body, eyes tracing his form.

"Scorpius." His voice changed as he leaned over the blonde, his hands on either side. Scorpius couldn't help but let out a choked moan, his body pinned to the ground by James.

"Are you hurt? Do you need me to bring you up to the Hospital Wing?" Scorpius shook his head, still too embarrassed to speak. James leaned down, looking over the blonde with his careful eyes.

"Do you need..." He trailed off, hands moving from the floor to Scorpius' hips as he pushed his naked body to the trapped blonde. Scorpius hissed as heat from James pushed closer to him.

"Help with this?" The hand moved down to grasp his cock, sending shock through the blonde's body. Scorpius whimpered a little, sliding across the floor in escape. He wanted this, wanted James to take his swollen member in his hand and massage it until he couldn't take it anymore.

"J-James, stop it. Quit joking around." Scorpius chuckled nervously. Trying to regain his composure. James closed the distance and slid his hand up and around the pulsing cock once more, his thumb making slow circles over the tip.

"I'm not joking. You're horny, I'm horny. You're gay, I'm not picky." Scorpius whimpered again, his cock throwbbing tightly in James' fist.

"How... did you know I was gay?" He managed to choke out, the pleasure rising in short bursts. James smiled and gently tugged on his cock. He leaned forward, bare skin brushing Scorpius in all the right ways.

"I didn't." He sunk his teeth into Scorpius' neck, squeezing his dick tighter than comfortable. Scorpius felt his flesh screaming in pain as James sunk his teeth deeper, something hot and wet dripping down his body.

"James... James please stop... this... this hurts..." He felt faint as he tried to pull the brunette off of him, screams of pain echoing through the empty bathroom.

"You like it hard, you dirty slut. I'm going to bleed you dry and rape your empty corpse!" He sank his teeth into Scorpius' shoulder, another scream ripped from his throat as blood poured from his wounds. The door opened, or so Scorpius thought – he could barely keep his eyes open as the blood poured out at a rapid rate.

"Scorpius..." He looked up, vision blurred.

"So, here comes the big damn hero Potter." James snarled, getting to his feet and wiping the blood from his lips. Scorpius turned around to see if it was Albus who had walked in, but after blinking a couple of times he saw that James was standing in the doorway. He was utterly confused, but neither James looked shocked.

"It took you shorter than we thought to break out of those ropes." The first James said, sauntering up to the second one. The new James snarled, pushing his was towards Scorpius. He was grabbed by two other boys who had been watching the ordeal from an unknown location.

"If you wanted to be the big hero, you'll have to pay the price." The first James stepped forward, his smile growing wider.

"Kalvin, Daerik." The two boys pushed their hostage onto his knees in front of his doppelganger, his eyes shifting from Scorpius to the naked body in front of him.

"Petrificus totalus." Daerik shouted, as Scorpius felt his body become immobile. He couldn't move his eyes away, couldn't run to help James as they stripped him naked and bound his hands.

"Why?" the bound James managed to ask, his counterpart laughing at the mere notion.

"Because you both lost me everything. Little Scorpius over here lost me my girlfriend by squealing on us, so I made him loose his family." The standing James turned to face the blonde, his smile growing by the second.

"Do you want to know something, Scorpius? Want to know how I killed them?" _No_ Scorpius tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out.

"First, I walked into your house. Your family welcomed me thinking I was a friend of yours, oh they gave me tea and we ate dinner together, it was a lovely time. After dessert, we retired to the sitting room where I caught your father by surprise. He was frozen, just like you, unable to do anything as I raped your mother. I did it over, and over, and over, and over. She screamed just like you when I bit her, screamed out your father's name. 'Draco, oh Draco! Help me!' She died a slow, painful death, Scorpius, just like you are." He turned back to the bound brunette and gripped him by the hair.

"Now, James. Scream for Scorpius. Crucio!" James let out a roar of pain, his body convulsed violently as if electric currents were running through his veins instead of blood.

"CRUCIO!" The scream echoed again, filling the room with ear-splitting wails. Scorpius tried to break free, tried again and again with the same result.

"CRUCIO!" James rolled onto the floor, his body pulsing and tears rolling down his face.

"You can end this, James. Just say you'll leave Scorpius to his fate, walk out the door and tell no one what you saw." The brunette looked up into his mirrored face, eyes swollen with tears.

"Not this time." He managed to croak out, spitting onto his face. Rage filled the boy as he lifted his wand one more time.

"Avad-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice screamed, breaking the boy's curse. He fell to the floor, motionless as several adults walked into the room.

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed, running towards the blonde and muttering the counter curse. "I tried to come in, I did! But the door... I didn't have my wand, oh Scorpius sweetie..." She kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly in her arms.

"Sc-corpius." James muttered, standing to his feet and walking over. He stood in silence for a few moments and then smiled.

"You're alright." He spoke softly and promptly fainted, his body collapsing from exhaustion. Scorpius tried to reach out for him, but the room began to spin and all went black.

* * *

><p>He woke up in the Hospital Wing, both Rose and Albus sitting at the foot of his bead talking in hushed tones.<p>

"Did they find out how Brandon and those guys got into the school?" Albus asked, trying to keep his voice steady but failing.

"No, someone says they were helped in by a student. Probably Brandon's girlfriend if anyone, I hear she was a wreck after he left. Something about her father forbidding them to see each other." Rose looked from side to side before whispering the next part.

"Uncle Harry is interrogating them right now with Veritaserum. For some reason he knew we had made it..." Scorpius blushed under the blankets. Unbeknownst to Rose and Albus, he had been sending letters to Harry about James and other things. He might have mentioned they were concocting a potion or two, but he didn't think Harry would do anything about it. After all, Harry was known for being a trouble maker during his time at school.

"Well, maybe we'll find something out soon. All this waiting around is making me really jumpy." Albus shuddered, shaking the bed a little more than Scorpius found comfortable.

"Stop shaking, you'll wake up Scorpius. If you're so scared about all of this, why don't you ask Uncle Harry what's happening!" She stood up, stretching slightly and began walking towards the door.

"Rose, where are you going?" Albus jumped up, looking between Rose and Scorpius.

"If you haven't noticed, I've been sitting in my bathrobe this entire time. I'm not too comfortable with being naked in front of my cousins and best friend." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Albus looked from the door to Scorpius then back to the door.

"I'll see what Daddy's doing..." and he walked out. The door clicked open after a while, shadows flickering across the walls as three figures approached his bedside.

"First his parents, then this. How much more can a poor boy take?" Headmistress Gilder exclaimed, her voice a mixture of pity and exhaustion. He felt a little bad that she had to deal with all of this _on top_ of all her other Headmistress duties.

"I believe this wasn't the first time these boys have attacked him, I have reason to believe he was the child they... ahhem..." He didn't recognize this voice, it sounded to be a younger man.

"Raped, Teddy. We are all adults here." Ms. Scamander interrupted 'Teddy' her voice wavering slightly as she cleared her throat. "Harry sent his two youngest and Ms. Weasley to pack, they will be leaving the castle for Easter Week."

"I expect that Harry will also be taking Mr. Malfoy, unless Draco has..."

"Draco has yet to wake up. We are doubting he will ever the way things are going." Luna interrupted Gilder, her eyes casting a weary glance in Scorpius' direction. "He is currently unresponsive to all types of Legilimency and nothing seems to be working. We cannot know for certain what those three boys did to him, but whatever it was we have no way of reversing it at this point."

"So... He's an orphan?" Teddy asked, filling the silence.

"According to the rules of the Wizarding World, yes." Three sighs of frustration filled the room as the door clicked open once more.

"Headmistress, Luna, Teddy." Harry walked into the room, his hair pulled back and his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Potter, what have you found out from the three boys?" Gilder changed the subject quickly.

"Well, Kalvin and Daerik came clean almost immediately. Turns out they had been involved in both the rape and attempted rape, but not the murder of Asteria Malfoy. They also confessed to three other victims they had raped while during their school years."

"Mr. Malfoy wasn't the only one?" Luna asked softly.

"No. Vegus Hendrick, Noxus Finnigin, and James Potter were also attacked."

"Harry..." Teddy started, but he cut off shortly as the door opened once again.

"Dad, we're all ready to leave. Rose even packed up Scorpius' stuff." James' voice entered the room, his shadow joining the rest over Scorpius' bed.

"Thanks James. I have a few other things to discuss and then we'll be off." James took a seat at the foot of Scorpius' bed, his hand firmly on the blonde's leg. Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the adult conversation rather than the gentle caress of James' fingertips.

"It turns out the three of them had help coming into the castle from a teacher. I'm not certain if the teacher was acting on their own volition or if they were forced to, but either way I believe this should be taken up with the Minister of Magic." Harry stayed calm even as the others gasped and muttered around him.

"Of course, Auror Potter. We shall take the teacher in question in custody and proceed according to the law." Gilder finished the conversation and walked out of the room, Luna following behind.

"Harry, I know this seems fairly sudden, but does Scorpius have a home?" James' fingers tightened around the blanket as Teddy spoke.

"I am one of his only living relatives, and I'm sure Victoire wouldn't mind having someone around..." Harry chuckled a little and slapped the man on the back.

"Teddy, you can come visit as often as you like, but I believe Scorpius would be sorely missed if I didn't bring him back with me." James' grip softened at these words and Scorpius' heart skipped a beat. Teddy laughed and hugged Harry, then followed suit and exited the room.

"Alright James, I'm going to go get the other three and send an owl to Uncle Ron about Rose. Will you stay here and keep an eye on our little Ferret?" James nodded and Harry left, leaving the two boys alone in the Hospital Wing. Scorpius kept his eyes shut, if he pretended to be asleep he could ignore the fact that he was still slightly aroused.

"I'm glad you're ok." The brunette muttered. He stood up from the foot of the bed and moved to the chair by his head. Scorpius felt hot as James began running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I should have just gone into the bath right away instead of being a coward. If I wouldn't have run away, they wouldn't have gotten my hair..." He trailed off, his hand moving from the blonde hair to the soft red cheek.

"You are such a good friend to Albus and Rose, such a good person to everyone you meet... you are too good for the likes of me... I don't deserve to be your friend." He lay his forehead on Scorpius' chest, his hands gripping the bedspread tightly.

"I couldn't save you again. I couldn't prove that I'm as good a friend as you. I'm... I'm..." Scorpius tried to say something, but he still felt so weak from all of his blood loss that he couldn't muster up the words. Slowly, he lifted up his hand and placed it on the brunette's head. James gasped, looking up into Scorpius' now open eyes. For a moment, they sat in silence just looking at each other. Then, finally, James smiled and sat back up.

"Friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Post Script:<strong>

**Alright! Sorry for the delay, a little trouble with my move from the big City to a little town (meaning no Internet for about two months :/) So Now I'm back, working full time and trying to get through this so I can get to work on my original novel. (hopefully you all will read that too when it comes out ;)**

**Special thanks to my loving Phil and Erica, without these guys I would be dead in Alabama...**

**Love to you all**

**Ren MacKree**


	9. Chapter 8: March part II

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect._

**Chapter Eight: March part II**

_Love cannot see, nor can it hear. It is up to the one in love to do those things for it._

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus all sat at the wooden table, books and scrolls piled higher than their heads.

"I thought this was supposed to be a break from school..." Albus muttered, his face buried in a Divinations textbook. Rose rolled her eyes and slapped his head with her scroll for Ancient Ruins.

"This _is_ a break from school, you're at home. Besides, we're here for moral support for Scorpius." The blonde raised his hand without looking up from his book and gave a mock salute. "I'm sure James doesn't mind being home. He seems to be doing everything except studying..." Rose continued, closing her book in frustration. Scorpius and Rose both glanced at James, who was sleeping on the couch, before returning to their work. Albus moaned loudly once again and flopped on the floor, rolling around like a little child.

"I just want to be done with school for the year. This has been the most draining year _ever_." Scorpius had to agree with the rolling boy, he was ready for everything to go back to the way it was. The door opened just then and Harry walked through with Teddy closely behind.

"Hey there kids, how goes the work?" Teddy asked as he sat down where Albus had previously been. The two at the table shrugged and continued with their work, while Albus groaned from the floor.

"I'm not too sure, but I think Albus is having a hard time concentrating." Rose motioned to her cousin and closed her book softly as Scorpius laughed.

"Shut up Rose, not all of us are as adept to school as you." Albus picked himself up, brushing off his backside. "Dad, can we go someplace? I don't think staying at home studying will really help Scorpius." He looked over at the blonde, eyes pleading for support.

"Yeah, I feel lousy here. We should really go out, my treat." Scorpius mocked, unbeknownst to Albus who gave him the thumbs up. Harry chuckled a little, clapping his had on Albus' shoulder.

"Get yourself ready, we'll leave in 10 minutes." Albus jumped for joy and raced down to his room, Rose following in a calmer manner. Harry turned to Scorpius and smiled.

"How about Diagon Alley?" The blonde nodded and smiled back.

* * *

><p>After a few hours wandering the streets with Albus and Rose, the trio decided to make their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.<p>

"Scorpius, how is your father?" Rose asked, taking a bite of her soft-serve. He sighed, catching little dribbles from his cone.

"I really don't know. Everyone says he's 'not responding' or something, but they haven't been telling me what that means..."

"I bet it's just mumbo jumbo and the adults don't know anything." Albus rolled his eyes, trying to lick the small smudge of chocolate on his nose.

"It's just... Well, I never get to see him unless someone takes me. I'm almost old enough to live on my own, shouldn't I be able to see my own father?"

"Wanna go?" A voice broke through their conversation and the trio turned around to see James standing there. Scorpius blushed, turning back to his ice cream and shrugging a little.

"Y-yeah, I do. I just..."

"Then let's go. You two coming?" He smiled at his brother and cousin, tilting his head in question.

"Yeah! I would... OW!" Albus screamed as both Rose and Scorpius kicked him in his shins.

"No thanks, James. We're fine. See you later tonight Scorpius!" She smiled, pushing Albus out of the booth and into the streets.

"No one ever lets me do anything fun..." He muttered, shooting a small pout at Scorpius as the two exited the cafe. James shrugged, offering his hand to help the boy up.

"Ready?" Scorpius bit back an even bigger blush as he grabbed the hand and stood up.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>He sat on the bed with his father, holding his limp hand and slowly stroking away the blonde locks on his face. He remembered how his mother would do this when his father had fallen asleep in front of the fire, smiling at him and singing softly. He really didn't feel like bursting into song while James was sitting in the room, reading Witch Weekly. A Medwitch walked in, smiling at the two boys and leading Harry into the room. She left just as quickly as she had come.<p>

"You two scared Teddy. He didn't know where you were so he ran around Diagon Alley changing in frustration. It was pretty funny." He sat down next to Draco, placing his hand on Scorpius' back. The blonde looked up, smiling a little at the man.

"Harry. Do you... Do you think he'll get better?" Scorpius whispered, tears welling up as he continued to squeeze his father's hand. "Do... do you think I'll be able to see him smile again? To tell him I love him... tell him I love..." He paused remembering that James was in the room. The brunette looked up from his magazine, shifting awkwardly and then walking out of the room. The Medwitch hurried back in with a large clipboard, her eyes wide in fear.

"Mr. Malfoy is dying." The Medwitch whispered, trying to keep her voice quiet, but was unsuccessful. Scorpius bit his lip, the hot tears sliding down his face. Harry looked over the unconscious blonde, his own tears stinging his eyes.

"What can be done?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering. She shook her head and frowned, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We've done all we could. I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy." She turned to Scorpius, her eyes filled with pity. He snapped his head up, eyes growing cold and his mouth forming into a sneer.

"Yes, let's all feel _bad_ for the little Malfoy Brat. Let's just pretend we gave a flying fuck about him before. He was just the son of a criminal. The grandchild of a _Death Eater_._ 'Some parents are stuck in the past. They can't get over what a father does so they blame the child.'_ Sins of the father, right?"

Harry's eyes widened as the boy's usually soft and calm features turned pointed and sharp, making him look exactly as Draco had.

"Scorpius..." He reached out, pressing his hand onto his shoulder and gripping him tightly. The blonde shoved him off, eyes turning to the Medwitch. "What is wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?" He hissed, "Stop treating me like a child and tell me the truth." She looked from the boy to Harry, her mouth in a tight line.

"Draco Malfoy is dying from his Dark Mark." Harry's eyes widened and he looked down to the left arm covered in the dressing gown. Slowly he lifted it up and his eyes widened. The flesh around the mark was a sickly gray, it looked as if it had been rotting for years. It continued up his arm, over his shoulder and had begun to creep across his chest. It stopped just shy of his right pectoral, but fingered down his stomach and contrasted with the pale flesh.

"What is this?" Harry asked, his eyes widening as Scorpius began to shake with tears. She covered the man back up, her eyes returning to pity as she sat on the bed next to Scorpius.

"After the war, the Aurors created a way to... Interrogate Death Eaters. It was used only in certain cases. The Lestrange brothers as well as Gregory Goyle. It would... Eat away at you until you told them what they wanted to know or you were dead. This, however." She motioned to the unconscious blonde, her voice quivering. "Was cast by someone who didn't know what they were doing. There is no way to stop it, and even casting the safety charm is no use. The only thing that has been keeping it in remission is the fact that he is in a magical sleep. If we were to wake him up..." she paused again, gathering up her strength and placing a hand on the shivering Scorpius. "He would only have a few hours." The three sat in silence, the slow breathing of Draco the only sound between them.

"I wonder what my father would want." Scorpius finally spoke, eying the movements of his chest. Harry placed a hand on the blonde's and squeezed it tightly.

"He wouldn't want you to worry about him. He would want you to live your life and be happy... He would..."

"He would want you to get off his chest, Potter. It's making it hard to breath." The man spoke, sitting up slightly and opening his eyes. "He would also like an explanation as to why his wishes in his will were blatantly ignored." Scorpius' eyes widened and he hugged his father tightly, clinging to him as if he would be gone in a moment. The Medwitch frowned, her eyes wide in fear.

"Mr. Malfoy... You..."

"Yeah, I broke through that magical sleep a couple days ago, just didn't have the strength to do anything." She stood, her whole body shaking a little as she took a step towards the door. Harry stood as well, walking towards her with curiosity.

"S-Stay back, or I'll call security!" she stuttered, trying to stay away from Harry's advancement.

"I know you. You are the assistant Medwitch at Hogwarts, Fiera." She froze, her eyes shifting between Harry and the Malfoys. "You were the one who let Brandon and his friends into the castle. Why?" She hesitated, her eyes locking on Malfoy Sr. and hatred filled her body.

"They killed my MOTHER!" She hissed, her eyes wide in anger. "Those filthy Death Eaters watched as my mother was killed by.. by... that _Monster._ Just because she taught about Muggles... I wanted revenge... I _needed_ revenge... I wanted the filthy name of Malfoy destroyed just as much as those boys did. I would do it again..."

"Did you curse Draco?"

"I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!"

"DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?"

"I WOULD..." Her body fell forward, eyes wide and her limbs petrified. James stood in the doorway, holding his wand and looking a bit in shock.

"Um. Sorry, I was eavesdropping."

* * *

><p>"What Fiera said wasn't wrong, I do only have a few hours." Draco murmured into his son's hair, the two were sitting on the medical cot after the Potters had left to deal with the Medwitch. Scorpius nodded, not wanting to betray his feelings by talking. He pressed a soft kiss to his son's temple and squeezed him tightly.<p>

"I love you. More than anything in the world and I am so proud of you." Scorpius choked, his body shaking in silent sobs. Draco sighed deeply, lifting the boy's chin up so he could look into his eyes.

"I want you to know, I don't care. You can love whoever you want. Even St. James Potter." He chuckled as the boy blushed, hiding his face in Draco's chest. "I know the Malfoy secret, we only complain about the people we love..."

"Daddy..."

"Draco?" Harry walked into the room, breaking off Scorpius' sentence. Scorpius looked up and felt his heart slam painfully into his chest. Harry's eyes were fixed on Draco's, the green orbs were dancing with... with _fireworks._ He looked back to his father, the same look plastered across his face. Finally he understood. Standing up, he patted the bed softly and walked to the door.

"Just snog already." He joked, closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius." The door opened and Harry's head peaked out from behind it. His eyes were red and swollen as he tried to smile. "Your dad wants to... um..." Scorpius knew what the man was trying to say, but he didn't want to believe it. Taking a shallow breath, he walked into the room and stood at the side of the bed. His father lay against the pillows, eyes sunken and his breathing ragged. He looked over his son, touching the boy's cheek and running his fingers through the silken blonde locks.<p>

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I give you complete control of the Malfoy estates, the Malfoy Fortune, the Malfoy name, the Greengrass estates, the Greengrass fortune, and your choices. You are now the sole decider of your Fate. Know that I do love you, your mother loved you, and though they didn't show it, your Grandparents loved you too." He smiled a little, turning to Harry and smiling even more. "Will you be his godfather? He never had one, and I would feel much safer if someone was looking out for him." Harry nodded, kneeling to the side of the bed and grabbing Draco's hand.

"He'll be like a son to me." Draco smiled at that, closing his eyes slowly and grabbing Scorpius' hand.

"I never told you, but I was so proud you were in Gryffindor." His breath grew short, Scorpius could feel his grip loosening.

"Thank you Daddy. Tell mommy I said hi." The man smiled one last time as his grip gave out entirely.

The sounds of Scorpius and Harry sobbing could be heard through the entire floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HEY! I'M ALIVE! Well, kinda. I had to do something important, like get engaged or something like that. Well, so now that I'm done with the parties and the social shit, I can WRITE! Like I said before, NNNNNEEEEEAARRRRRRLLLLLYY done. Also, for those of you interested, The scene for HarryDraco's moment in the hospital is going to be posted soon [I'll have it titled ** Last Redemption **or some shit like that.] Eventually I'll link it here so y'all can read. So, that's about it. I'm going to go translate a DEAD LINGO!**

**~Love you all so much**

**Ren Mackree **


	10. Chapter 9: April

_Fractured Souls_

_ More or less the same disclaimer that everyone puts; Do not own, make no money, contains Yaoi, might be graphic, has character death, implies rape, ect._

**Chapter Nine: April**

_True love isn't loving someone that is perfect, it's meeting someone and realizing how they are perfect for you _

Scorpius returned to school. Harry had told him he didn't have to, that he could take a year off and just gather himself together. Anyone in his situation would do this. He politely refused his new Godfather's advise, knowing that it was better for him to stay busy with school than to contemplate his new found orphanage. Rose and Albus were by his side as always, both knowing that Scorpius would talk about it when he was ready and not pushing anything on the man.

"Would you rather loose your magical powers or be born deaf?" Albus asked, passing the butterbeer to Scorpius and smiling. The blonde thought for a moment, taking a swig of the bottle and grinning.

"Deaf. Then I would never know what I had before and wouldn't know any different." He passed it to Rose next, grinning.

"Would you rather be born a man or marry a woman right now?" Rose sighed, taking a swig.

"Man, I already beat up most of my cousins, it's not like I'd change much if my gender did." Handing it to Albus, she bit her lip and grinned a little. The brunette was hesitant as he took the bottle, her eyes gleaming with something both boys knew was dangerous.

"Kiss Scorpius or walk around the Gryffindor common room naked." Albus' mouth fell open, he looked over to Scorpius who was shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

"Well, it's just a would-you-rather... It's not like you actually have to." Scorpius shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing. Albus chugged the rest of the bottle, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"I would kiss Scorpius because he's less embarrassing than being naked in front of everyone and when it comes down to it, he is pretty good looking."

"Wow Albus. I didn't know you felt like that!" James sauntered into the common room, sitting down next to Scorpius on the floor and grabbing a butterbeer. "What are we playing?" Rose and Albus looked at each other, then they both smiled. Scorpius swallowed hard and actually felt nervous.

"We're playing would you rather. Care to join?" Rose asked, her voice sickly sweet and masking her true intentions.

"That's kinda a baby game. Wouldn't you rather play truth or dare?" James took a large sip from the butterbeer, grinning. "We could invite some of our friends and play in the Room of Requirement. Hey! I like this. Lorcan!" He got up and walked away from the trio, making Albus and Rose burst into laughter.

"James... He's... so stupid." Rose said between fits of giggles, slapping Scorpius on the back.

"I blame you all for whatever happens tonight." Scorpius grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest.

* * *

><p>There were quiet a few people in the room, what was left of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, most of the Ravenclaw team, a few Slytherins including the seeker Nott. Hufflepuff was a little lacking, but Albus and Lysander Scamander were good representation. Maggie had joined them as well, her eyes a little devious as she pulled out a bottle of firewiskey and smiled at the group.<p>

"Rules. If you are related use caution." Half of the group shrugged, not really paying attention.

"Okay, Rose, truth or dare?" Maggie asked, taking a sip from the bottle of firewiskey and passing it to her.

"Dare." She said with confidence as she uncorked the bottle and waited for Maggie to stop smiling.

"I dare you to sit on Lysander's lap. In just your underwear." _So it was this kind of game_ Scorpius thought, watching as Rose took a swig from the bottle and began stripping. Sure he had seen her in a bathing suit and sure this was no different, but he still averted his gaze until she was done undressing. Lysander sat straight and a slow blush crept over his face, unmatched by that of his twin brother Lorcan's which spread to his whole upper body. Everyone knew the Scamander twins were currently fighting for the attention of Rose, yet she seemed oblivious to this. She sheepishly pulled herself onto Lysander's lap and curled against him. He willingly wrapped his arms around her and cuddled into the crook of her neck, shooting a gloating look at his brother. She held out the bottle to Scorpius who shook his head.

"I really don't want to play, you guys..."

"Come _on_ Malfoy, live a little." Maggie pushed him a little, making some of the group laugh as he reluctantly took the bottle.

"Fine."

"Truth or Dare, Scorpius?" She asked, smiling a little as he took a long drink from the bottle. It burned his throat a little, the hairs in his nose curling from the taste.

"Ug, Truth." He capped the bottle, rolling his eyes and biting his lip. He really hoped Rose would be nice.

"Would you rather go down on me for two hours straight or give your crush a quick kiss on the lips?" _Thank you Rose._

"Give my crush a kiss." The crowd murmured, everyone looking at him. He just realized what he had done. He had admitted to the entire room that he had a crush on someone that wasn't Rose. His disguise was slipping... He handed the bottle to Lorcan and smiled.

Lorcan picked truth and told them about his first kiss, and the game continued without Scorpius. He sat against the fireplace and watched as Nott had to hold hands with Albus, both of them giving death glares to each other. Then Nott handed the bottle to Maggie, who promptly chose a true dare. Nott, a little confused at the meaning asked her to tell her worst fear while jumping up and down. She complied and confessed she was deathly afraid of spiders. Then she took a sip and passed the bottle to James. He took it reluctantly and uncorked it, the smell wafting to Scorpius across the room as the brunette drank.

"Dare." He muttered, capping the bottle once again. Maggie looked thoughtful and then smiled a little.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." she paused and shifted a little before continuing. "And your pants." she licked her lips and raised an eyebrow, as James stood up and unbuttoned his shirts slipping out of the plaid. Firelight danced across his torso, casting shadows over the tone muscles. His skin glistened in the light like a fine porcelain and he slowly unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants to the floor and stepping out of them. He stood in front of them in nothing but a pair of red silk boxers and black socks. Slowly he sat back down and took a sip of the liquid once again before passing it to Lysander.

Scorpius had seen him shirtless on many occasions, but this was getting to him. James was sprawled out like nothing had changed. His chest glowing with the light on the wall, hair flopping into his face that was barely...

"Scorpius!" He turned his attention to Albus who was holding the bottle out to him. He sighed a little, uncorking it and taking a large swig. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear." He shifted a little, looking over to Rose who smiled and nodded. He knew this was going to happen, he just knew it...

"Fine." He jumped up and quickly undid the buttons, the shirt falling swiftly to the floor. His pants came next and pooled at the floor, the blonde easily stepping out of them. He stood, albeit awkwardly, in front of them in his red boxers, the Gryffindor emblem over the crotch.

"Jesus, Malfoy. You are built like a model! If I swung on the other side..." Lorcan whistled low, his tongue moving out to lick his bottom lip. The blonde became suddenly aware of all the eyes on his naked flesh. He sat down as his boxers rode up until the pale flesh of his thigh was visible, as well as some blonde curly hairs. Scorpius grumbled as he took another sip, handing it over to Lorcan.

"Truth or dare." He smiled and took the biggest sip anyone had that night.

"Truth."

"Have you had sex with someone in this room?" Scorpius asked quickly, surprising the crowd of students. Lorcan looked over the group and let a wicked grin cross his face.

"Unless you count myself, nope. I don't believe I have." He pushed the bottle back towards Scorpius and raised an eyebrow, his smile widening as the blonde took the bottle.

"Truth or Dare?" He thought for a moment, then sighed and met Lorcan's gaze.

"Dare."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Better take a drink." He motioned to the bottle and Scorpius complied, capping the bottle after a long swig. _There is no way Lorcan is in on this. Albus and Rose wouldn't have... Shit._ He saw Rose lean forward, whispering into his ear. The boy's eyes widened and he nodded, licking his lip again.

"I dare you to blindfold yourself and let someone make you orgasm." Scorpius' eyes widened, his throat suddenly dry.

"How are you going to decide who it is?" He was hoping it was random, something that wouldn't give Rose or Albus power over anything.

"How about we put it to a vote." Rose suggested. "I vote James." Maggie raised her hand, a wicked grin plastered across her face.

"I second that. Two hot guys making out? Yes please." She hiccuped a little, drunker than she suspected. Surprisingly enough, everyone agreed. Scorpius moaned a little in protest, shifting uncomfortably under the gazes of his classmates.

"Well, better get this started then." James stood up, stretching a little. "What are the rules?" Scorpius whirled around, his eyes pleading with James.

"You aren't going through with it, are you?" The brunette thought for a moment, shrugging.

"I'm sure they would think up something worse for you if we didn't. Come on, I'll make you feel good." He winked a little, making Scorpius blush and send daggers with his eyes to Rose.

"Rules are simple. Keep the boxers on, have fun." Lorcan smiled and conjured up a blindfold, he slipped it around Scorpius' eyes and the world went black. He felt the carpet on the sensitive flesh of his skin, hear the small sound of someone leaning in next to him and felt the tickle of hot breath on his ear.

"Don't worry. Just pretend I'm someone you like." Scorpius bit back a whimper as the man's voice sent shivers down his back. He bit his lip, trying to stop the small whimper from escaping his throat. This wasn't how he had want his first time with the boy to go. He felt his body tense as the soft feel of fingertips brushed over his bare chest. Suddenly there was something hot and wet, nibbling on his neck and down his shoulders.

"W-what are you..." He moaned a little, trying to keep control of his body , remembering that there was an audience. But James' mouth was nipping and licking him in all the right places, sending wave after wave of pleasure. He could hardly contain himself.

"Relax, Scorpius..." The brunette whispered against his neck, hands moving to caress his hips. Scorpius tried to cover himself with his arms, vaguely nervous about James touching him so close. The brunette chuckled, lifting Scorpius' arms above his head and casting a quick locking spell. The blonde couldn't move, his body pulsing in excitement and fear.

"You wanna know something?" James' hot breath was in his ear once more, the boy was so close from just his words that he didn't know if he could handle anymore. "You look so fucking hot right now." That was the final straw. Scorpius came, his moans echoing through the room as he bucked up, making contact with James and shivering as he came down from his high. He felt his arms loosen from their binds and sighed deeply as the blindfold was removed. James smiled, handing him the bottle of firewhiskey and nodded. Scorpius took a long drink, passing it to Rose.

"Truth or dare."

* * *

><p>"Look, I know you guys were trying to help, but seriously." They were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, avoiding the hungover James.<p>

"Scorpius, I wasn't telling Lorcan to do anything. I just mentioned that you were... oh." Rose shifted a little, biting her lip and blushing.

"What, told him what?" The girl blushed a little more, taking a sip from her mug of tea and sighing a little.

"I told him you had never dated anyone so the dare should be something easy..."

"Because having an orgasm in front of your classmates is easy." He mumbled into his tea, shifting a little on the chair. He didn't want to talk about what James had said to him that night. It was probably the booze talking anyways, it wasn't like James cared for him that way. He was alright with them being friends and that night was probably the best night he would have.

If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the ghost of the brunette's lips on his flesh. The mere thought could send him rushing to the showers for a quick wank or two. He was perfectly content with how things were. Absentmindedly he rubbed the small hickey on his neck, smiling a little at who it was from.

* * *

><p>It was one of those nights. Scorpius woke up yet again with a raging hard-on and no way of taking care of it. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself back to sleep without much luck. He took a deep breath and threw his covers off. If this was preventing him from sleeping, he should just take care of it. Too tired to trudge down to the prefects bathroom, he marched into the male showers of Gryffindor tower. At least he would be alone at four in the morning.<p>

He opened the door slowly, plopping his towel and soap on the bench nearest the door as he began to strip.

"God... that's it..." He froze, the sound of water rushing filled his ears. Someone else was having a hard night...

"Oh right there... you are so fucking good..." the voice was breathy, pants and little moans breaking up the dialogue. Scorpius looked over to the stall, wondering who was so vocal about... His eyes widened and his cock twitched. James was leaning against the shower wall, his eyes half closed and his hand slowly stroking his member. Scorpius had seen him, well, a polyjuice him naked before but to see that hardened... no. no. He had to stop thinking about it before. A whimper escaped his mouth, luckily too quiet to be heard over the running water. He backed up, sitting on the bench and slowly running his hand over himself.

This was wrong... he couldn't masturbate to this... He shouldn't...

"GOD! Oh, you taste so good... I just want to leave my mark all over you..." He was going to. He closed his eyes, thumb swirling over the tip as his fingers curled around his shaft. Slowly he began to run the fingers up and down, the friction causing him to whimper once more.

"I want to slide inside of you, feel you ride my cock. God I bet you're tight... so fucking tight." James' voice sent a shiver through his body, pre-cum leaking from his tip already as his fingers picked up speed. He could feel his body aching for something, another hand around his swollen dick or hot lips pushed against his neck. He didn't know nor did he care.

"Fuck! Fuck, oh god you'd look so fucking with my cock in you... I just want to fuck you until you can't remember your name."

"James..." Scorpius moaned, his eyes closing as he stroked faster.

"Fuck... God... Fuck..."

"James!" He gripped the edge of the bench while his other hand continued to stroke himself, the build up almost too much for him to take.

"So close, I wanna cum inside you, fill you until all you taste is me..." Scorpius couldn't take it, he came. Soft mewing and panting erupted from his body as his hands became covered in the white-sticky substance.

"I hope it was as good for you as it sounded, Scorpius." The voice was muffled from the heavy panting, but the blonde felt his body freeze. He cast a quick cleaning charm and rushed out of the bathroom, jumping into his bed and curling into a ball. James knew he had been in the bathroom the entire time. _He probably wasn't even masturbating_ Scorpius thought, cursing to himself as he pulled the blankets over his head and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alrighty. THREE. I think three more chapters. But not sure. I am considering extending this only for the fact that I really haven't gotten into my usual amount of smut in this story... Oh well, it's pretty light and fluffy comparably. So, Thank you Pj and Erika, I love you both (mostly you Pj, since you are my lover...) Um, yeah.<strong>

**Love you all!~**

**Ren MacKree**


End file.
